


Mr. Malik

by lisavslisa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dominant, F/M, Smut, Submissive, live-in housekeeper, megalomaniac, semi-dom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisavslisa/pseuds/lisavslisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>What were the perks of working for an eccentric billionaire, you ask?<br/>Did you want a list? Because I am sure I could enlighten you.<br/>I didn’t just clean his laundry, I helped keep it dirty.<br/>And he was damn good at keeping me <i>dirty</i>.<br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

>   
>    
> 

Her breathing was ragged as she stood bent over, her hands planted firmly on the plush suede of the arm chair. There was no bend in her knees as she stood motionlessly in the six inch black stilettos he fitted her with. Her body was bare, except for the thin fabric of the black lace garter belt that adorned her exposed ass and the thigh high stockings it was tightly clipped to. There was something so very thrilling about this, about the stance he put her in.

Mr. Malik wasn’t even in the room. He just positioned her there and left her. How long had it been? Five minutes? Ten? The muscles in her legs were beginning to burn from the strain. But the heat pooling in her lower regions – an enthralling sensation that was ravaging her – was worth the tedious torture.

Her breathing hitched when she heard his footsteps. Was he coming to finally stake claim on her? Would he finally put her out of her sexual misery? _Oh, she hoped so._

“Your ass, Miss Mason – it’s absolutely divine,” his voice was low and seductive and sent a startling quiver all throughout her lower regions as his hand smoothed down her backside.

She didn’t make a peep, he didn’t give her permission. He just smirked to herself knowing he couldn’t see her.

“Now, Miss Mason. I heard that,” he said, his voice scolding, causing her insides to clench. _Heard what?_

His fingers of his right hand gripped onto the strands of her long blonde hair, pulling her head back in one swift motion, straining her neck as he pressed his pelvis into her backside, his left hand gripping across her front, squeezing her right breast tightly. She could feel his erection against her through the rough fabric of his trousers. _That_ mixed with his dominance was doing her in.

“I heard the crack of your smile,” he breathed lowly into her ear in a menacing way that only he could make sound hot.

“Do I amuse you, Miss Mason?”

She was too busy trying to stifle her moan to reply.

“Answer me,” he snapped.

“You amuse me so much, Mr. Malik,” she replied, her voice quivering only slightly.

“Are you mocking me, Miss Mason?” He asked in a less threatening tone.

“Never,” she choked out.

“Never, _what?_ _”_ He snapped.

“Never, s-sir,” she stammered as she tried not to whimper from what he was doing to her, what she wanted him to do to her.

“Good girl,” he breathed in her ear, letting her hair loose as his hands drew back, sliding slowly down her bare back.

“Like I said, Miss Mason, your ass looks absolutely divine. I wouldn’t mind fucking you in it,” he said, his voice low.

Her breathing shuddered with his words. He wanted to fuck her ass? She didn’t know if she was ready for something like that.

“Does that burden you, Miss Mason?” He questioned, his voice sounding amused.

“Burden? No, sir.”

“Then what?”

“I’ve… just… I’ve never…” She bit at her bottom lip, feeling slightly uncomfortable at just the thought.

“You’ve never been fucked in your ass?”

“Never, sir.”

“Well…” he breathed, and she could hear his own smile and it alarmed her because she had no idea what he was going to do.

When she felt his finger swipe across her anus, she shuddered in shock.

“Relax, guileless girl. I would never do anything you weren’t ready for. You know the safe words,” he breathed lowly as his finger pressed lightly against the sensitive region, “repeat them for me.”

“’Yellow’ to slow down, ‘red’ to stop,” she recited, feeling grateful that he never gave her a reason to use such words.

“Good girl,” he said again, swiping his finger down her cleft before he sunk it inside of her.

“Always ready, Miss Mason. I like that,” he groaned as his finger moved fluidly, in and out.

She wanted to let out a groan herself, but knew she shouldn’t. She also wanted to move backwards, meeting his finger thrust for thrust, but she knew it wasn’t a good idea. She knew his plan wasn’t to fuck her with his finger.

“You are insatiable. Always a pleasure, Miss Mason,” he murmured as he nearly finger-fucked her into oblivion. As an un-bridled moan escaped her lips, his finger stilled inside of her.

“Oh no, Miss Mason. You are not allowed to come,” he breathed darkly in her ear and her insides clenched again.

“Not yet anyway. Not until I’ve given you permission,” he told her sharp-tongued as he removed his finger.

She bit her lip to hold it all in. She wanted him to fuck her. And she wanted him to fuck her hard.

“Oh, Katherine. What shall I do to you today?” His voice came out more playfully than before.

It always caught her off guard when he used her given name rather than her surname with a ‘Miss’ attached to it. She was never allowed to call him Zayn – not when they were in these situations.

“ _Mmm_. I think I’m just going to proper fuck you… and _hard_. And I am going to admire this sweet ass of yours the whole time,” Zayn groaned, his fingers digging into the flesh of her backside as he squeezed it in his hand. She couldn’t help the moan that escaped her lips.

“This sounds pleasing to you?”

“Very much, sir.”

“ _Mmm_ ,” he said, giving her behind a swift smack before pulling away all contact, “me too, you sultry girl.”

She heard the quiet sound of his trousers zipper opening and it sent a rush of pleasure straight through to her core. _Oh_ , she wanted him. She wanted him that second.

She felt his hands on her hips before she even felt his presence. She was too distracted by the screaming ache in her body to pay attention to things around her. But as soon as he was touching her again, all her focus was on him, wondering just what was next.

“ _Oh_ , Katherine,” he sighed, pressing his now exposed erection to her backside. The intimacy in his voice was startling. The more he said her name, the more she wanted him to.

She groaned when she felt the tip of his penis touch her opening. _Yes, this was what she wanted_.

“Uh-uh-uh,” he tutted, pulling back contact, causing her to groan once again.

“Oh, Miss Mason, you are quite eager,” he chuckled darkly.

She wanted to scream ‘ _YES, JUST FUCK ME ALREADY’_ , but she knew he would disapprove.

“Your patience has paid off, Miss Mason. I shall reward you.”

And with one swift motion, he slammed into her hard, giving her everything she wanted. She cried out immediately as her back arched and her fingertips dug tightly into the suede fabric of the armchair.

“So willing, so accommodating. Oh, you feel so good, Miss Mason,” he grunted as he pushed and pulled her hips in rapid time.

It was already building inside of her. From his finger-fucking to his actual fucking, he had her on the edge, ready to jump right off.

“Oh, Miss Mason. Do not come. Do not come until I say so,” he warned as he moved faster and faster inside of her.

_How on earth did he expect her not to come?_

She bit her lip and tightened her grip on the chair, wanting nothing more than to lose herself. How could he expect such unparalleled obedience from her? How was she supposed to hold herself together?

When the throbbing of her lip was too much to bear, she released the flesh from her teeth and dropped her mouth open, letting out a low groan. He surely couldn’t expect her to keep quiet during all of this.

“Oh, Miss Mason. Everything about you…” He groaned, reaching his hand around momentarily to fondle her breasts before he needed it back on her hip to continue his break-neck speed.

“Oh, _please_ ,” she whimpered when she could feel her orgasm building and building.

“No!” he shouted, smacking her ass _hard_. She whimpered again, dropping her head down, squeezing her eyes shut tightly as he continued to work her over.

“You will come when I say so,” he growled through his teeth, continuing his domineering assault over her.

She would come whenever her body gave out, whether he wanted her to or not. She just hoped he’d give her permission before it happened. Her fingertips ached as they dug into the chair. She wasn’t sure how much longer she would last.

As if out of nowhere, Zayn stopped abruptly inside of her. Her eyes burst open wondering what he was doing. Did he come without her? Was he even going to let her come? The thought of not finding her end was agonizing.

He pulled back slowly, almost pulling out completely and her stomach clenched. Then he slammed hard into her, causing her to cry out. He did this three more times and she was sure her body would defy him.

“You. Can. Come,” he said through gritted teeth as he slammed into her one last tormenting time.

And as if his words were really her trigger, her body lost it, coming all around him as he too lost himself in a low grunt.

_Holy fuck_.

Zayn’s body fell forward against hers, his cheek pressed against her back as she felt his whole body pant against her. Her arms and legs felt like they were about to give way and it was as if he sensed it, because he gripped her around the waist and turned her in his arms as he sat back on the chair that was her foundation for so long. He pulled her onto his lap, her body still teetering on top of him, keeping her filled, keeping her _his_.

“Oh, Katherine. Always a pleasure,” he breathed into her ear in a low voice, causing a wide smile to form on her lips.

_Always a pleasure_ _, Mr. Malik_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this awhile ago for another fandom. I love converting my old stories for the 1D boys. It's exciting for me to choose which boy fits best for my stories. I was debating whether I wanted this to be a Zayn or Liam story, but I am converting one of my other ones to a Liam story, so Zayn won. He is the mysterious one afterall. ;)
> 
> Let me know what you think! I appreciate it!
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on tumblr:  
> http://smile--styles.tumblr.com/


	2. One

_Six Months Earlier_

“Mr. Malik, it’s so nice to meet you,” Katherine said, smiling politely at the attractive man standing in front of her.

He was wearing a dark suit with a crisp white dress shirt underneath it. There was no tie and the shirt was unbuttoned to his mid-chest letting a few beauty marks peek out at her. His dark eyes held a mystery behind them that she was sure she never had a chance of unraveling. His short tuft of dark hair was perfectly styled into an organized mess on the top of his head, making him actually look his age in that respect. Everything else made him look like a hard-hitting thirty-something business man, when he was only twenty-four.

Zayn Malik made his first million for his father’s company at the ripe age of twenty-one and the family fortune only continued to grow from there, making him into the business mogul he was today.

“Miss Mason, is it? The pleasure’s all mine,” Mr. Malik told her, smiling surreptitiously as he shook her hand when she walked into the large great room of his expansive apartment in the sky.

“Call me Katherine. Or Kat. Or Katy. Pretty much anything but Miss Mason,” she said with a blush as he offered her a seat in the chair across from him.

“I prefer the formality of your surname, if you don’t mind,” he said, pursing his lips tightly, and she thought for a moment she might have offended him, until he cleared his throat.

“So, Miss Mason. I trust you’ve read over the contract, your list of duties and everything that is expected of you,” he said, continuing on with the post-interview. Katherine nodded politely as she tried not to gawk over the beautiful man sitting in front of her. His British accent was like music to her ears in the drab mix-up of East Coast accents she heard on a daily basis, due to living in the hustle and bustle of New York City.

“Do you have any questions?”

“Uh… what is a non-disclosure agreement?” She asked tentatively. She felt like an idiot. But she was taught to be sure of what she is signing when she is signing it.

His lips turned up into the hint of a smirk and Katherine couldn’t help but notice it was the first time she saw any type of humor on his face. Did he think she was ridiculous?

“An NDA is just a formality—” he began.

“Yeah, but what is it?” She asked, cutting him off mid-sentence.

“ _Patience_ , Miss Mason,” he snapped, and she immediately sat up a little straighter. _Did he just scold her?_

“I was about to get to the reasoning for the NDA,” he said, eyeing her and she nodded submissively at him as her cheeks blushed rapidly.

“A non-disclosure agreement is for my protection…” he began again, and Katherine wanted to ask why he needed protecting from a girl like her, but she knew not to interrupt after his lashing out.

“I am a very wealthy, very powerful man. You will be cleaning every inch of this apartment in which you are bound to come across some things I’d rather not have become public knowledge. A non-disclosure agreement keeps you from leaking any information you learn of to the press, whether it be pending patents, anything relating to the business, or _other_ things involving my personal life,” he explained, speaking in slow, smooth syllables as if every word held such meaning, such power.

Katherine’s mind immediately wondered what the _other_ things he was referring to were. He was such a mystery already. Did he have a whole slew of illegitimate children he took care of financially? Was he gay? _Ooh,_ was _he gay?_ That would be juicy. Britain’s most eligible bachelor – _hell_ , America’s most eligible bachelor being gay would rock the shit out of the media. And then Katherine was quickly brought back to the present, remembering she was about to sign the NDA they spoke of, and the media would never find out of his parenthood or sexual preference, if either were the case.

“Look it all over, Miss Mason. If it is not for you, it was a pleasure to meet you. If you decide this is something you can do, then I look forward to our business relationship,” he said, eyeing her.

“I’m ready,” she told him immediately, surprising even herself.

“You’re ready? Surely you haven’t read over the entire contract, Miss Mason,” he asked, giving her a bold look.

“I read them all last night. Every inch of the paperwork you overnighted to me. All I need to read is the non-disclosure agreement, in which you haven’t given me yet,” she told him, feeling a sense of pride that she mildly shocked him.

“That’s very _thorough_ of you, Miss Mason. I like attentiveness,” he said, cocking his eyebrow at her.

And with that one little acknowledgement, Katherine felt a pulling deep inside of her – an ache beginning to ravage her at the thought of this insanely attractive man. _Oh Lord, what was he doing to her?_

“Mr. Higgins,” Mr. Malik snapped, and the suited man who showed her into the room was now coming up behind the chair she was sitting in, startling her completely.

“Yes, sir,” the man answered immediately.

“I need an NDA printed up now,” he snapped at the man.

“Right away, sir. Miss Mason’s is already waiting with her file, sir,” Mr. Higgins nodded.

“Very well. Bring it in here,” Mr. Malik said curtly, and the man moved swiftly out of the room to do his bosses bidding.

“Is it always so formal?” Katherine grumbled under her breath, wondering for a moment if she was the right type of person to fill the position and work for this man.

“Mr. Higgins is head of my security team. Our business relationship is formal for a reason – to keep me safe. There cannot be any slip-ups in his line of work. The second he lets his guard down because he has become my friend is a second that could be a danger to my life,” he snapped.

He was speaking like he had death threats on his life every damn day. Surely in his line of work, it was not life threatening.

“You will be working in my home. A home that is perfectly secure. I expect professionalism, although your rules are a bit more lax than those of my security team,” he further explained.

“Lax?” Katherine questioned to herself.

“Although a professional relationship will be kept at all times, I am aware this will be your home now too, Miss Mason. And one cannot lead a happy life if they are not comfortable. So by all means, you will be expected to make yourself at home,” he told her.

_Expected?_ As if she didn’t have a choice in the matter. Such a confusing contradiction. She must stay professional, yet make herself at home? He obviously hadn’t seen her at home. She most definitely could never be her normal self in this vast mansion of an apartment.

“You will have your own bedroom, bathroom, and kitchen area, which are in the east wing of the apartment. You will be expected to prepare the meals, in which you are more than welcome to eat – so long as I have and all of my guests have eaten from it first. You will be expected to clean and do the laundry…” he began explaining.

“With all due respect, sir—” Katherine said, cutting him off once again. His eyes flared slightly, and she made a mental note to never interrupt him again.

“What is it, Miss Mason?” he asked firmly.

“What you’re explaining has already been imprinted in my brain from the reading of the contract I did prior to this interview. I have full detailed knowledge of everything that is expected of me and I accept your terms and conditions,” she told him. His eyes blazed into hers for a few moments before he nodded once.

“Good,” he said quietly as his eyes flickered up to the doorway behind her.

“The non-disclosure agreement, sir,” Mr. Higgins said, walking toward Mr. Malik with the paperwork in his hands.

“Thank you,” Zayn said, giving him a pressed smile before his vision was back on her, handing the contract over.

“Read it over, Miss Mason. If you agree to the terms, you will move in this weekend,” he said, giving her a softer smile than he gave Mr. Higgins. She nodded silently, grabbing the paperwork from him.

As she read over the contract, she felt Zayn’s eyes boring into her, making her squirm slightly in her seat. _What was so interesting about a girl reading over a piece of paper?_ Once she read every last word on the agreement, she looked up at him, and he looked hopeful.

“Do you have a pen, sir?” She asked him. He cleared his throat as he thrust his hand into the inside breast pocket of his blazer.

“Here,” he said, offering up a very expensive looking silver pen to her.

Katherine took the pen and signed on the dotted line, making her employment to Mr. Malik, business tycoon billionaire, official. 

 

It was an eye opening experience working for Zayn Malik. The sheer size of his apartment made her wonder why on earth he only hired one personal housekeeper instead of an army. _Dear god_. Did one person really need all this space?

She also found out quickly she needed to have a keen eye while washing his garments – learning this only after ruining a $2,000 Armani blazer by washing it in the spin cycle. It was safe to say Mr. Malik was less than pleased with her over her mishandling of his possessions. But something told her he held back his anger with her on the subject, and she wondered if maybe it was the lax atmosphere Zayn was striving for at home that he mention during her post interview. She wasn’t quite sure. She saw the anger in his eyes, but something held him back from completely ripping her a new one.

 

One day when she was putting away his laundry in his massive closet – which probably was the entire square footage of her last studio apartment – she came across some items she was certain would be condemned to the non-disclosure list.

Her face blushed rapidly after opening up a drawer of neatly placed sexual instruments all in a row – arranging from various vibrating toys to anal beads to whips and even handcuffs. Her mouth went completely dry as her eyes scanned over the perversion of the drawer. Along with the toys, there was also a very large box of condoms and a hefty bottle of lube, which made her wonder if he really was gay. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, her eyes still glued to the equipment. She had to admit, every single particle in her lower regions began tingling at the sight of the devious instruments. What kind of kinky fuck was he? She was more than a little curious.

“Miss Mason,” she heard Zayn’s stern voice.

“Oh, FUCK!” She gasped, slamming the drawer shut, jumping to face him.

Her heart was beating in her throat as she stood in front of him, cheeks rapidly blushing, caught red-handed.

“I see you’ve been… _exploring_ ,” he said, keeping his face completely cool.

“I-I… I was putting away laundry, sir. I’m sorry. My god, I’m sorry. I didn’t… I didn’t mean to snoop. I’m so sorry,” she stammered, moving toward the laundry basket, smoothing the hair out of her face, feeling more flustered than she ever felt in her entire life.

“It is your job,” he said evenly.

“But, I mean… I’m sorry. I-I… no judgment,” she stammered, holding her hand over her heart, unable to meet his eyes.

“A healthy sex life is rewarding. Not only to the body, but to the mind as well,” he spoke freely, and she couldn’t help the massive blush that gripped her face.

“You… you don’t have to explain, sir,” she told him, waving her hand through the air.

“Is what you saw that upsetting to you, Miss Mason?” he asked curiously.

“Upsetting? No. I just… I’m just… you startled me,” she told him.

“You haven’t been able to look me in the eye since,” he pointed out. She looked up at him tentatively.

“I’m sorry,” she told him again.

“Enough apologizing. I am confident enough in myself to not be embarrassed by the way I lead my personal life,” he told her.

“That must be why I had to sign a non-disclosure agreement then,” she said sarcastically, immediately regretting the words as they fell from her lips. He let out low chuckle, finding amusement in her words, and it caught her off guard at how genuine it sounded. She actually made him laugh.

“You see now, Miss Mason, although I am confident enough in what I do in my personal time, that doesn’t mean I would like it displayed through the media for the entire world to see,” he explained as he smirked at her.

“I’m sorry. I spoke out of line. I have no filter. I’m sorry,” she said, continuing to apologize.

“Do I intimidate you, Miss Mason?” He asked, cocking his eyebrow.

“More than you’ll ever know, sir,” she breathed quietly.

“Although I do enjoy having the upper hand, I do want us to co-exist quite fluently here. I do not want you to be afraid of me,” he told her.

“I’m not afraid,” she said immediately.

“I want you to feel comfortable,” he elaborated.

“That will take some getting used to, sir,” she replied.

“As it should. But I think you just had an eye-opening look into my life, and I hope it puts me on a new level with you,” he told her evenly. _Was he joking?_ He was more intimidating now than ever before.

We stood in silence for a few moments, his gaze burning into her flesh, and she still couldn’t look up at him.

“I’d hate to keep you,” he said finally, stepping out of the way of the closet doorway.

She nodded once, gripping the empty laundry basket in her hands as she moved swiftly toward the door.

“Always a pleasure, Miss Mason,” he said finally, just as she fled the room.

_Holy fuck._

“Dinner is ready, Zayn – _erm_ , Mr. Malik,” Katherine said as she stood in the doorway of his study.

 He looked up at her with an icy stare, and she couldn’t help but swallow back a large gulp. She always seemed to do that. She was always calling him Zayn when she shouldn’t be, much to his chagrin. She would never get used to the name formalities. He nodded his head once, and she knew she was being dismissed.

She already set his place at the center island counter – where he preferred to eat, rather than at the vast dining room table that seemed to look much larger with only one place setting. His life seemed so lonely as it was, Katherine couldn’t bear to add to it in any way.

When she heard Zayn’s expensive dress shoes clipping across the hardwood floor, she turned to smile at him. He didn’t return it, he just kept his eyes coolly on her as he sat down in his usual chair at the island.

“I made lasagna. I hope you like Italian,” she told him quietly as she set his plate in front of him. He nodded once, not really showing her whether he was a fan of the dish or not. She hated the fact that he was so damn hard to read.

Katherine stared at him, feeling the anxiety growing inside of her. It seemed like she could never say the right thing or do the right thing to appease him.

“Lasagna is fine, Miss Mason,” he said finally, letting the hint of a smile ghost across his lips. His dark eyes seemed to come to life with the smile, and it nearly left her breathless.

It made him actually look his age when he smiled. Like the years just melted away from his exterior. Katherine silently wondered what else made this man smile, and if she had a chance of ever seeing a genuine, eye-crinkling, teeth-flashing, giddy smile come from him. She was certain a smile from him was a treasure in its own – so few and far between. She wondered if he’d ever been in love. Was there anyone who had the pleasure of seeing that smile every day? Whoever they were, she was sure, obviously hadn’t been aware of the gift they had. 

Then her mind cut to his drawer full of deviant toys and her cheeks flushed immediately. But there was also a pulling in the pit of her stomach and the quickening of her heartbeat at the thought. Why did the thought of this man in any sexual situation turn her to mush? Maybe because he was probably the most attractive man she ever laid her sights on – _and_ he was a billionaire. His personality could use some work, but those other qualities were shining straight through to her libido.

“Thank you for the lasagna,” he told her politely.

“You’re very welcome, Zayn – _er_ , sir… Mr. Malik,” she stammered, feeling flustered once again in his presence. A smirk tugged up his lips and she felt slightly faint, knowing she needed to depart from his presence before she offered herself up to him like some common whore.

“Enjoy,” she said quickly, and began making her way out of the kitchen.

“Katherine—” Zayn said, stopping her dead in her tracks. _Oh, wow._ He used her name – her _real_ name.

“Mr. Malik?” She questioned as she turned back to him.

“Join me,” he offered, pulling out the chair next to him.

Her heart fluttered in her chest. _Did he just ask what she thought he did?_

“Join you?” She questioned, as if she didn’t hear him properly. She was certain she didn’t.

“Surely you’ve made more than one helping. You have to eat, am I right?” He asked.

“I suppose,” she said, nodding timidly.

“Join me,” he said once again.

She took a hesitant step forward, but she wasn’t sure what to do. Should she take the seat? Should she dish up her own dinner? Or should she just run for the hills?

 “Katherine, sit,” he said, standing up, pulling out the chair further for her. Her eyebrows furrowed but she did what he asked of her, sitting down in the chair next to his. She watched as Zayn moved into the kitchen, grabbing a plate from the cupboard.

“No, Zayn. Let me. Please,” Katherine said, standing up to move toward the kitchen.

“Sit,” he said sternly, sending her a look just as stern. She immediately dropped into the chair, nearly cowering under his stare.

She watched as he removed the lid from the lasagna pan and scooped some onto the plate. He even went as far as to prepare her a salad, and top the meal off with a bread stick. She was in awe of him. He was the billionaire that paid people to do everything for him and he was preparing a plate for his housekeeper. Her heart flourished in her chest for him. But only momentarily before he turned, looking at her with the same stern look as previously, causing her to sit frozen in her seat.

“Please, eat,” he told her as he set the plate in front of her.

“I could have done that,” she grumbled as he moved to retrieve her cutlery and a napkin.

“I am perfectly capable of being a gentleman. I asked you to have dinner with me,” he told her as he set the silverware out in front of her.

“Thank you,” she said quietly.

“Would you like a glass of wine, Miss Mason?” He asked. _Oh, it was back to Miss Mason now?_

“Please,” she said quietly.

She watched as he poured her a glass of red wine and refilled his own glass before finally taking his seat once again.

“Your food is probably cold now,” she commented.

“It’s just fine, thank you,” he told her, looking at her from the corner of his eye as he took a bite.

They ate in quiet synchronicity and she wondered what the hell he was thinking. She could feel his eyes on her every once in a while and it only made her question his reasoning over and over. Why tonight of all nights did he ask her to have dinner with him? She had been working for him for weeks now. Was it because she found his little deviant stash of sex toys?

She looked at him from the corner of her eye, and much to her surprise, he was already looking over at her, his half-emptied wine glass in his hand. He did nothing to look away when she caught him gazing at her. She looked away quickly, only to find his eyes again moments later – still staring.

“Is there something I can help you with, Mr. Malik?” She asked boldly.

“No,” he said nonchalantly as he took a sip of his wine, still looking at her.

“There must be something on your mind,” she pressed, grabbing her own glass to take a sip.

She watched as his tongue darted out, wetting his pink lips, and the mindless act tugged at her insides. _Oh, this man was infuriatingly sexy._

His eyebrows furrowed in question seconds before he started speaking.

“What made a girl like you – someone so attractive, so appealing to so many men, I’m sure – take on a job of this nature? One where you’re entrapped in my fortress in the sky as a live-in housekeeper rather than living a normal life with a boyfriend or a love interest?” He questioned brazenly.  Her eyebrows heightened with his words.

“I am correct to assume you don’t have a boyfriend?” He asked.

“No, no. I don’t,” she said bashfully as she looked down at her hands. Was it written all over her face? Her body language?

“So what made you take on a job like this, where you’re assured not to have the time for a healthy dating life?” He asked, cocking his eyebrow.

“I’m not a prisoner here, Mr. Malik,” she snapped.

“As I very well know, Miss Mason,” he replied smoothly.

“If you must know, I am just not at the place in my life. I don’t need a man to keep me happy,” she told him, unable to look back into his eyes.

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, Miss Mason. It was just a curious question. I’d like us to get to know one another better,” he told her, taking another sip of his wine.

“Alright. Well, Mr. Malik, why is it that you do not have a girlfriend or a wife to share your life with?” Katherine retorted, trying purposely to be as audacious as he had been. He smirked bashfully at her, setting his wine glass down.

“Is it because you’re gay?” She questioned, realizing too late that she took it too far. His eyes shot up to hers, smoldering – staring straight into her soul.

“I’m sorry,” she gasped, bringing her hand up to her lips.

“Is that what you think?” He asked evenly.

“I-I don’t know,” she said quietly.

“No, Katherine. I am not gay,” he said coolly, using her first name once again.

“Your mood is very erratic,” she pointed out, looking into his eyes. The wine was causing her to speak her thoughts out loud, freely.

“And this is why you think I’m gay?” He smirked at her.

“No. I was just making a point. You’re mood changes so quickly. One second I’m _Miss Mason_ and then next you’re calling me by my first name,” she explained.

“I suppose it is a bit… irregular,” he agreed.

“I don’t know what to think when I am around you,” she admitted, drinking up the last of her wine. She didn’t know how to feel either.

“I guess it’s just a quirk of my haphazard character,” he told her.

“Like right now, you’re making jokes. No doubt a minute from now I’ll get a cool stare-down from you,” she pointed out, setting her empty wine glass down on the countertop. His eyes narrowed, showering her with said stare-down prematurely.

“See. There it is,” she giggled, and a smile tugged up his lips.

“I suppose you will just have to walk on egg-shells around me until you’ve figured out the depths of my character, Miss Mason,” he told her, and she couldn’t tell if he was joking or completely serious, despite the smirk on his face.

“Well now, that goes against the make-yourself-at-home spiel you preached to me when I started this job,” she retorted with a smile, and he laughed out loud. Her blood tingled inside her veins at the sound.

“Haphazard character,” he said of himself, and she couldn’t help but giggle again.

Zayn’s smile faded, yet he still watched her, his eyes wider than usual, filled with wonder and, she could swear, longing. It sent a lightning strike through her whole body. Did Zayn Malik really just look at her like that?

The clearing of his throat snapped her out of her head, and seconds later he was pulling himself to his feet.

“Would you like some more wine, Miss Mason?” He asked, his voice cool and professional once again.

“Please,” she said, looking down at her empty plate timidly.

She didn’t know whether or not he would scold her if she were to get up and clear the dishes. It was her job after all. She decided she might as well just do it and get it over with. She loaded her hands with both their dishes and brought them over to the opposite kitchen counter from where Zayn was filling their glasses. He looked over at her tentatively, but didn’t say a thing as she began scrapping what was left on the plates into the garbage can. She rinsed the dishes quickly and placed them into the dishwasher.

“Here you go, Miss Mason,” he told her, offering her the glass.

“Thank you,” she said, taking a sip immediately as she pressed her backside against the kitchen counter. Zayn did the same against the adjacent counter, looking over at her.

“I’m not used to this, Miss Mason,” he told her cryptically.

“What?” She asked, knitting her eyebrows in question as she took another sip of her wine.

“Being attracted to someone who I employ,” he said bluntly, and she nearly spit out her mouthful. Trying to keep herself from ejecting the liquid, she quickly took it down her throat, choking on it.

“Are you alright, Katherine?” He asked, stepping toward her, placing his hand softly on her back.

“I’m… I’m fine,” she coughed, trying to regain her composure. Her eyes looked up into his watchful ones as she thought about his confession. Her cheeks flushed immediately.

“Is it so surprising that I’m attracted to you?” He asked, still speaking freely as if he had no filter, as if he wasn’t her boss.

“I uh… yes. Yes, it really is,” she told him, nodding her head in disbelief.

“You are very attractive to me. And I had my initial questions about whether or not I should hire you because of that. But I hired you anyway,” he told her, his voice growing lower, more husky.

Her insides warmed immediately to him – or rather they turned from lukewarm to scolding hot in an instant.

“And now I’m not sure of what to do,” he said lowly, his amorous stare focused solely on her.

“You’re not sure of what to do?” She choked out, looking up at him timidly.

“I’ve never had such conflicting thoughts, Miss Mason. I am a man who gets what he wants,” he said as his voice grew with desire. Her breathing hitched with his words.

“You don’t seem like a man who usually blurs such lines,” she managed to say.

“You can see my dilemma,” he said smoothly.

What the hell was she supposed to say? _Fuck me now?_ He was her boss, for Christ’s sake. What the hell were they going to say to each other in the morning? _Oh, sir. Allow me to make the bed you just fucked me in._ Seriously, though.

“Surely you have enough self-control to push back your… _urges?_ _”_ Katherine questioned, glancing timidly up into his prying eyes.

He took a step back from her, looking at her with the most confusing look on his face. Did she offend him? A part of her wanted to tell him just how easily one look from him turned her on. The thought of bruising this powerful man’s ego was almost unbearable.

Zayn tipped his head back, gulping down the remainder of his wine before setting it on to the countertop.

“I think I’ll go to bed,” he said matter-of-factly, and she was certain she did offend him by not offering herself up to him on a silver platter like he was used to.

She was sure there was a long list of woman who would happily jump into bed with this man – who _have_ happily jumped into bed with this man, and she was willingly giving up the opportunity. That either made her really smart or a complete idiot. And honestly, she knew it was the latter, without a doubt.

“Goodnight, Miss Mason,” he said quickly before he turned toward the hallway.

“Goodnight, Zayn,” she said quietly, watching him leave, using his first name on purpose.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
>  **There is so much ahead for these two. This is only the beginning of the sexual tension. Let me know what you think!**   
>  **Follow me on tumblr:**   
>  **http://smile--styles.tumblr.com/**   
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


	3. Two

What just happened? Katherine was a little hazy on the details, but she was pretty sure Zayn Malik, business tycoon billionaire, just admitted to being attracted to her. She never really had an issue with how she looked, but _Christ_ – this man could have any women in the world. He could have his way with the most gorgeous women on earth and he was looking at _her_ _?_

She shook her head from the thought. She didn’t need to entertain any maddening scenarios in her head. He was her boss. It just… it couldn’t happen.

After cleaning up the rest of the kitchen, Katherine shut herself up in her massive bedroom in the east wing of the apartment, ignoring the tingling in her body at the thought of Zayn – _er_ , Mr. Malik.

She quickly undressed, pulling off her outer coverings, only leaving on her pale pink panties before she slipped on the oversized t-shirt she wore to bed most nights. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun on the top of her head as she made her way to the private bathroom connected to her room. As she stood in front of the mirror brushing her teeth, her eyes washed up and down her frame. What was it he was attracted to? She was so unbelievably average, it was sickening. Her hair was too stringy. Her cheekbones were too prominent. Her eyes were a mash-up of all the colors, making them a dull shade of hazel. And the rest of her – well, it was safe to say she could lose a pound or two before she’d ever look good standing next to a man like Zayn Malik.

As she spit out the toothpaste and rinsed the brush, Katherine leaned her face toward the mirror, looking at herself close-up. _Bleckk_. She shook her head quickly, but stopped herself when she realized one of her tiny hoop earrings – earrings her grandmother gave to her before she died – was missing from her ear.

_Oh, shit._

Her eyes immediately searched the countertops before she dropped to her knees on the floor searching for it. _No, no, no_. Her heart squeezed painfully in her chest at the thought of not being able to find it.

She ran to her room, retracing her steps in hopes it just fell out when she changed for bed. She picked up the clothes she was wearing not even ten minutes earlier and shook them out. It was nowhere. Without even thinking, she dashed out her bedroom door, heading to the kitchen where she and Zayn shared dinner together not even an hour before. She flipped on the light and looked around on the immaculate countertops. Of course it wasn’t there. She just cleaned the shit out of this whole place. She dropped down on her knees to look on the floor, scouring under the baseboard. And as if some miracle was shone down upon her, she found it on the floor by the kitchen sink.

“Oh my god,” she sighed as she blew on the earring to dust it off and popped it back through the hole in her ear.

 _Close call_. Katherine stood up, trying to regain her composure after her near heart attack.

“Miss Mason.”

She jumped nearly three feet as a screech escaped her lips. She turned to find Zayn sitting at the dining room table, still dressed in his white dress shirt and black pants. He had a glass in his hand and a bottle of whiskey next to him on the table.

“M-Mr. Malik,” Katherine stammered, holding her hand to her heart.

She watched as his eyes washed up and down her over-exposed body as his tongue darted out, wetting his lips. She looked down, immediately tugging at the bottom hem of the shirt that only _now_ seemed much too inadequate to call pajamas.

“I-I thought you went to bed,” she said wide-eyed, her cheeks burning with blush.

“I needed a drink,” he said, moving his glass in his hands, causing the ice to clink against the side.

“Oh,” she said, dropping her gaze, feeling incredibly embarrassed to be in his presence while she was this indisposed.

“Is this what you wear to bed, Miss Mason?” He asked as his eyes, less than subtly, looked up and down her body again.

“On most nights,” she said quietly, feeling incredibly self-conscious as she stood under his watchful eye.

“Hmm,” he grunted as he stood up from his seat, grabbing the bottle of whiskey in his free hand.

Her heart began to pound furiously in her chest as he moved toward her. Her body was stick-straight and her breathing stopped completely as he passed by her to make his way to the sink. Katherine slowly turned to watch as he gulped down what was left in his glass and deposited it into the sink before turning back to her. His eyes connected with hers immediately. He was so mind-blowingly attractive, it was overwhelming. She stood wide-eyed, gazing at him like she’d only just laid eyes on him for the first time.

“You were in a panic,” he pointed out, referring to her abrupt entrance into the kitchen.

“I-I lost my earring. Or I thought I did,” she told him, her cheeks still blushing.

“Glad to see you found it,” he commented, reaching out to gently touch her earlobe.

Her insides contracted from his touch and she felt the slow build of sexual heat deep within her. It would have been the perfect time for him to just take her right then and there. Her whole body was screaming for him from just that one touch.

“Yes,” she said, the word coming out more as a squeak rather than a reply.

There was a moment between them where their eyes connected, like there was a force holding them in an intense gaze, neither of them able to look away. Her entire body tingled from his presence. She was certain he could see what he was doing to her. And because of that, she slowly crossed one of her legs over the other one as she stood in front of him, to try to halt the sensations that were building inside of her. But his watchful eye on her caught her tactless move in an instant, causing her inappropriate thoughts about him to multiple.

“I can’t say your choice of bedroom attire was a bad choice,” he smirked, looking down at the hem as he stepped toward her.

 _Oh, god_. What did he see? Was her ass hanging out as she searched for her earring? How incredibly embarrassing. Her cheeks flushed a brighter shade of crimson as she thought back on what a lunatic she must have looked like as she rushed into the kitchen to search for her missing heirloom.

“You have beautiful legs, Miss Mason,” he breathed, his voice lowering into a huskier form, sending a shot of pleasure through her insides. Her breathing hitched with his words, and he smirked because of it.

“Am I making you nervous, Miss Mason?” He asked as his face went back to the cool expression he usually led with, though his eyes were still intense. Was it that obvious?

“Y-yes,” she admitted.

“In a bad way?” He asked, quirking his eyebrow.

“No,” she said quietly, answering immediately.

“Good,” he replied.

Katherine wanted to whimper. She wanted to moan. She wanted to do something to show just how agonizingly turned-on she was by him just by this short exchange. But she couldn’t. She closed her eyes, trying to find her footing again. She couldn’t think properly when she was in his presence.

“Miss Mason…” She heard next to her ear. Her eyes flew open. He was standing so close, so incredibly close that they were nearly touching.

“I’m finding it hard to control my _urges_ when you’re dressed like this,” he whispered in her ear, using her words from earlier. She could feel his breath on her ear and it destroyed her.

She was panting now and she was certain he knew what he was doing to her. When she felt his fingertips move slowly up her bare right thigh it startled her, but it didn’t stop her from letting out a whimper. She closed her eyes again, partly from embarrassment, but mainly because she was drowning in him – and she wanted to.

“Do you feel this, Miss Mason?” He breathed in her ear.

“Mm-hmm,” she moaned, licking her lips as the desire built inside of her.

“Do you feel this… this energy between us?” He continued in his husky tone.

“Mmm,” she moaned, biting her bottom lip.

“Your little pink panties did me in,” he said as his fingers moved farther up her thigh to her hip, gripping onto the side of her underwear, tugging at it before snapping it gently against her skin. She let another whimper escape her mouth. 

 _Oh, god!_ He _did_ see them! _Oh, Christ_.

“You are so appealing, Miss Mason,” he told her as his other hand moved up to her hair before pulling out her ponytail, letting her hair fall lax against her shoulders.

It took her a moment to gather her thoughts. Everything seemed to be happening so fast, yet it seemed like they were moving in slow motion. Her brain was foggy, but she was certain she was quite thoroughly being seduced by this overwhelmingly captivating man.

As his hand dropped down to her left thigh, her breathing hitched once again. He had both of his hands on her, _on her bare skin_ and she was reeling. She supposed he was proving his point to her – _I am a man who gets what he wants_ – because Katherine had absolutely no self-control left in her. Even then, she couldn’t justify a reason to need to control herself with him. They were both consenting adults. Consequences be damned.

“I can be very persuasive, Miss Mason. But I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to do,” he breathed lowly, looking down into her eyes as his fingers burned into her skin in the most amazing way possible.

“Do you hear me, Katherine?” He asked in a more demanding tone, causing her to take a sharp breath.

“Y-yes,” she replied.

“Do you want to leave?” He asked. Her eyes bore helplessly into his. _No, god. No_.

 _“Do you want to leave?”_ He asked sharply, yet more methodically. Katherine shook her head.

“Say it,” he told her sharply.

“No. I don’t… I don’t want to leave,” she stammered.

“Mmm,” he groaned, sounding pleased, although his facial features never showed it. Katherine watched as his tongue came out, wetting his lips as his fingers moved farther up her shirt so both of his hands were resting on her hips.

“Your skin is so soft,” he whispered as his thumbs moved in slow circles against her hipbones.

 _Oh_ , she wanted him to touch her everywhere. She wanted his hands to explore every inch of her skin. _Christ_. She wanted this man so badly.

“Oh, Miss Mason. The thought of having you does things to me,” he confessed, his lips pressed against her earlobe moments before she felt his lips move against her neck.

 _The thought of having her?_ Oh, god. No man had ever said something like that to her. It was the sexiest thing she ever heard.

Her skin tingled from his mouth on her and she tried hard to keep her focus as his lips slowly moved down her jaw line, scratching her softly with his facial stubble. But she was fighting a losing battle. She was putty in his hands. This man was so insanely attractive and the way he seemed to be losing himself in her was completely throwing her over the edge.

“Katherine,” he breathed against her lips. Her heart was in her throat. It was so _intimate_.

When his lips pressed against hers, it took her a moment to regain her equilibrium before her lips began moving fluidly against his, her hands and arms resting against his chest. His tongue prodded her lips open and took her mouth over, moving smoothly with hers. He was an excellent kisser and it made her wonder if he was as good a lover. Her brain spiraled. _Of course he was_. He had to be. Did she really need to question it?

She was vaguely aware that his hands started lifting her shirt farther and farther up her back. She wanted him to just rip it off of her. She wanted to be naked with him. She was having a tough time holding back her own _urges_ with him.

Zayn pulled away only when his fingers finished bringing her shirt up, pulling it over her head, and she let him. His vision washed over her skin moments before his fingers slid across her bare collarbones before dragging his palms smoothly down the front of her body – from her collarbones, down to her breasts, down to her stomach, like he was worshiping her.

“You are breathtaking,” he stated, still admiring her with quiet fascination.

When she couldn’t take it anymore – when she couldn’t take his eyes inspecting every inch of her, she leaned up and connected their lips again. His fingers dug into her hips pulling her to him, and she groaned against his mouth when his erection dug against her inner thigh. She had never been seduced like this before. She couldn’t even wrap her head around it. He was hypnotizing.

“I want nothing more than to spread you across the table and fuck you until you explode, Miss Mason,” Zayn breathed against her lips.

_Oh!_

Katherine’s eyes widened in shock from his blunt words as she pulled back to look at him. No one had ever talked to her that way before. He cocked his eyebrow as she felt his hands move down to the back of her thighs, pulling her up against him and she let him. She was lifted into his arms with ease as his mouth found hers again. Her fingers dug into his hair as she kissed him with everything she had, vaguely aware he was walking her into the dim dining room.

Zayn set her down on top of the cool table top, pressing his body toward hers so she laid down completely before he left a few lasting kisses on her lips, pulling back to look down on her. His eyes were dark with lust and it sent desire through her body like shockwaves. _Oh_ to be wanted by the likes of a man like Zayn Malik. Katherine was his one true desire in those fleeting moments and she wasn’t going to ask questions. Her self-worth had never been so high.

Zayn pulled her legs up to his hips and pressed forward – his hardness pressing between her legs, only their clothing in the way of really feeling one another. Katherine let out a low moan as her eyes closed to help her focus on the sensations coursing through her body.

“Miss Mason, you are engulfing – so magnetic,” Zayn groaned as his hands came up to knead her breasts softly, his fingertips tugging and rolling the sensitive flesh of her nipples.

She let out another low moan as pleasure wove thick throughout every inch of her body.

“I find myself vastly aroused by the prospect of making you come, Miss Mason. I could listen to you moan in pleasure all night long,” he said matter-of-factly.

 _Oh!_ _This man!_

Everything he said was such a shock to her system. No man had ever talked to her so candidly, so freely. His words were so lewd and naughty, yet they were so hot and filled every inch of her body with need for him.

“Oh, please,” she begged, her voice barely audibly through a whimper.

“It would give me no greater pleasure than to feel you come all around me,” he groaned as his fingers stopped their teasing and his hands worked across her chest.

Katherine’s back arched her chest upward into his palms, wanting him to touch her and tease her like before. She felt like she might explode already.

“Please,” she whimpered again.

His lips turned up into a calculating smile, and she knew her pleas were welcomed – that he very much enjoyed the fact that she was begging. When his hands moved down the valley of her stomach, away from where she wanted them, she let out another whimper, letting her body fall lax against the table once again. His blunt fingertips dug into the skin of her hips as he gripped the sides of her panties, pulling them down her legs agonizingly slow. It was in those moments that she figured out just how well-trained he was in the art of seduction. Her body writhed relentlessly for him as he made every inch of her tingle with anticipation. Oh, he was good – _so_ damn good. She was sprawled out bare naked on his dining room table just for him, while he stood fully dressed hovering above her. This man was a master in his craft.

She sat up abruptly, gripping onto the front of his shirt. Her deepest desire in the moment was to get him naked. His eyes stayed glued to her, hooded and intrigued by her hasty actions. Her fingers began popping out one button after another on his white dress shirt, revealing a large tattoo spread across his chest, from collarbone to collarbone. She stopped momentarily in her quest to admire it, her fingertips sliding gingerly across it. It was of two large black wings on either side with a large kiss mark in the middle inked in red. Her eyes tentatively found his and watched as he stared back into hers with an impatience that only he could convey, and she knew she was taking too long for him. She bit back a smirk as she continued to rid him of his shirt.

As she sat on the table with her legs wrapped up against his hips, his fingers were dug into the meaty part of her body where her hips and ass and thighs all come together, his eyes staring down on her, watching her contently. She had never felt more wanted in all of her life. How did he do it? Maybe it was because he did truly want her – even if it was only for sex. It was sure to be the best sex she ever had. She was certain of it.

Katherine pulled out his shirt tails from his pants before she finished the task of fully unbuttoning it. Her hands pushed into the sides of the shirt helping push it off his shoulders as he shrugged out of it, letting it fall to the floor. He was well sculpted – a body she was sure he took pride in keeping fit. As her fingers fumbled with the fastening of his pants, he reached in his pocket and produced a simple shiny square package – a condom. Her eyes met his as her mouth dropped slightly open, her fingers stilling their mission. Was he the kind of man who was really _that_ prepared? Or was he anticipating this all along? Did he have some sort of sixth sense that she’d give in so easily the next time she was in his presence? Or was it his _I-get-what-I-want_ philosophy that gave him such confidence in her caving to his will?

The second his teeth gripped the foil and she heard the unmistakable rip of the condom packaging, all the questions were wiped from her mind.

“Feel free to continue, Miss Mason,” he said, smirking down at her.

“Oh,” she said, snapping out of her daze as her fingers fumbled once again at the zipper on his pants.

Before she could take another breath, his black slacks were pooling at his ankles. He kicked out of his shoes and pants as her fingertips grazed the elastic waistband of his black _Calvin Klein’s_. She wondered what kind of fantasy this was fulfilling for him – _fucking his housekeeper?_ What was it? What pleasure did she hold for him? Surely she was just a conquest he found himself drawn to. It really was the only explanation. He must get his kicks from fucking the help. Surely his other housekeeper would have stuck around longer if he hadn’t grown bored with her.

Katherine shook her head. Her mind was running wild. She had no idea why his previous housekeeper chose to leave. Hell, she didn’t even know if she _chose_ to leave. She had no clue what her back story was. She was just making up shit in her head.

“Have I lost your attention, Miss Mason? That is new for me,” she heard Zayn’s husky voice and her eyes snapped up to his.

“Women don’t usually bore so quickly with me. Do I have to step up my seduction techniques?” He smirked wryly at her. He was being facetious and she kind of loved that about him.

“Consider me fully wooed, Mr. Malik,” she said, gripping onto the sides of his boxer briefs as she finished her task of getting him naked.

“Good to know I haven’t lost my touch,” he said as all humor drained from his expression.

She watched mesmerized as he slid the condom down himself. Her heart beating faster and faster at the thought of really getting her hands on him and his hands on her. When he looked up, there was so much desire and lust swirling in his eyes, it nearly sedated her. He was so incredible. And she knew it might be a bad idea – fucking her boss and all – but her body and mind wouldn’t let her give a shit.

“Lie back,” he said in a gruff voice. Katherine wasn’t in the position of asking questions, so she did as he said.

Her back met with the cool surface once again as his fingertips dug into the flesh of her thighs, pulling her swiftly to the edge of the table so her behind was nearly hanging off the side. As he kept a grip on her thigh with his left hand, the fingers of his other hands dipped slowly down her front before he buried his index and middle finger inside of her.

“So eager, Miss Mason,” Zayn breathed, pleased with her. She let out a low moan in response as her eyes closed, enjoying the rippling sensation that his slowly moving fingers made within her.

“Brace yourself, Miss Mason,” he said in almost a complacent promise as he promptly pulled his fingers out of her.

Her eyes opened quickly as her fingertips gripped the edge of the table. She looked down just as he lined himself up. He took a sharp intake of breath and seconds later, he slammed inside, burying himself deep within her. Her head tipped back as a low cry escaped her lips. The sensations were overwhelming and she almost couldn’t breathe. Zayn pulled back slowly and once again slammed hard into her, causing another cry to burst from her lips.

“Feel me,” he groaned as he began a methodical rhythm inside of her.

 _Oh_ , she felt him. And he was answering her initial question about him so thoroughly. _Was he as good of a lover as he was a kisser?_ Yes. Yes. _Yes!_

Her body never felt so many pleasing sensations all at once. It was intoxicating. The way he was rocking his body against hers; the way his hands moved smoothly up and down her skin when they weren’t gripped tightly to her thighs; the way his ragged breaths were doing her in just as much as the act of sex itself. _Dear God_ , he was so incredibly alluring.

And when her breaths became gasps and her body almost couldn’t take it anymore, she exploded all around him in an intense, earth-shattering orgasm that she was sure to experience after-shocks from if he kept on.

When her body settled and her mind came back down to earth, she opened her eyes to find him smirking smugly down at her, his rhythm never faltering. She couldn’t help but giggle and bite at her lip.

“Watching you come, Miss Mason—” He smiled, shaking his head. She blushed crimson at his blunt words as she bit down harder on her lip.

“—I’d like to see that more often,” he grunted as he began to push harder and faster, not giving her any amount of time to let his words settle within her before she was building back up.

“Oh. _Ohh_. Zayn!” She cried out as she felt his fingertips dig harder into her flesh bringing a little pain with the pleasure.

She was blasting through her second orgasm when she was certain he found his own ending. His rhythm became sloppy before it stopped altogether, the palms of his hands finding the top of the table as he hunched forward suspended above her. Both their breathing was ragged and rapid and she fought to find an ounce of moisture inside her mouth.

She had never experienced such mind-blowing sex – sex that could easily have been ripped right out of one of those cheesy romance novels. It silently made her wonder where on earth he learned how to fuck like that. It was awe-inspiring.

With a low breathy grunt, Zayn pulled up and out of her, causing her lower half to contract without him inside of her. As he retreated away from her, she almost felt desolate without him. And a part of her knew it was completely wrong to feel that way. Why did he make her feel like that? Why was she letting this man control her in such a way? She never felt so dependent in her life and she almost hated herself for it.

Katherine pulled herself up to sit on the table top as she watched Zayn walk naked into the kitchen and discard the condom haphazardly into the trash can. When he turned back around and made his way back, his eyes looked up into hers, but he didn’t say anything. And she couldn’t read his mood. He didn’t look pleased, but he didn’t look upset either. He just looked indifferent. She figured when you get everything you’ve ever wanted, it starts to be less exciting. And that thought dismantled her.

As Zayn reached down for his boxer briefs, Katherine quickly scooped up her pink panties and dashed toward the kitchen to grab her t-shirt, throwing it over her head.

“Katherine…” Zayn said in almost a whisper.

“Good night, Mr. Malik,” she squeaked out as she nearly ran out of the room, her heart pounding furiously in her chest.

Was her life always going to be a string of one bad decision after another? After tonight, she was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile, but I'm back. Bear with me. I'm trying to find the time to edit all these chapters, but it's hard lately - single parenthood and all. I've got to put my child first, always. Thanks for being patient.
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on tumblr:  
> http://smile--styles.tumblr.com/


	4. Three

After getting little to no sleep, due to lying awake for most of the night trying to decipher what the hell happened and what the hell it all meant, Katherine’s alarm went off entirely too early for her taste. But what could she do? She needed to be up and ready to make breakfast for the megalomaniac she now lived with and worked for. She needed to fulfill her job, even after what happened the night before. This fact didn’t stop her from lying in bed as long as she possibly could to avoid the morning. Visions of the previous night flashed through her mind and she almost couldn’t believe it actually happened – but, it did. It actually happened. She got _fucked_ by her boss right on the kitchen table top. What in the actual fuck was she doing with her life?

Katherine winced as she pulled herself out of bed. She could feel every tender, over-used muscle from her belly down to her thighs and everything in-between. _Holy shit_. If it hadn’t been the best sex of her life, she probably would be regretting it right about now.

She padded across her bedroom floor to the bathroom, turning on the shower to let the water heat up – although in a house like this, it was almost unnecessary. Mr. Malik had the money to have things like instantaneous hot water and heated floors in his bathrooms – which there were, right below her feet. She never had to worry about stepping out of the shower onto polar ice caps ever again – well, as long as she was living there. There were also heat lamps in and out of the shower, a phone by the toilet, and the best shower pressure in the western hemisphere – it literally felt like she was being massaged as she stood underneath the dual-headed spout.

The shower felt good on her sore muscles. With every wince of pain, her mind cut straight to a memory of the night before and she couldn’t help but want to _feel_ him again. She wanted so badly for him to make her feel wanted again – except she knew it wasn’t going to be that easy. _He was her boss_. He was her boss and last night should have never happened. And she wasn’t sure how the morning was going to go. Would he mention what they did? Would he ignore it? Would he grab her in his arms and fuck her senseless again because he too sat up all night thinking about it?

_Not likely._

Katherine scoffed to herself as she got out of the shower, grabbing a towel from the shelf under one of the many heated lights. Mr. Malik was probably doing just fine _not_ thinking about her this morning. What was there to think about? She was just a girl who gave it up all too willingly.

As she stood in front of the mirror drying herself off, her eyes raked up and down her naked frame – stopping quickly on her hips. Her mouth dropped open as she stepped forward, getting a better look. There was distinct bruising in the form of fingertips dug into her flesh, from her hipbones all the way down to her mid-thigh, which also wrapped around to the back of her thighs.

_Holy shit._

What did he do to her? Was he really that rough? She didn’t think so, but then again, she wasn’t thinking about what he was doing to her hips…

She shook it off as she hung the towel on the back of the door and walked into her bedroom to get dressed. She stood in her closet for longer than she cared for, trying to figure out what to wear. Usually she would have just mindlessly pulled out an outfit and dressed, not caring if she really actually looked good. But today, she wanted her outfit to look flattering – if only to make Zayn think it wasn’t an entirely _bad_ choice that they did what they did with each other.

She dressed in black dress pants and a blue form fitting v-neck t-shirt. She wore make up and did her hair up in a high ponytail.

Her nerves were making her ill by the time she actually needed to go make Mr. Malik’s breakfast. What would she say to him? What would he say to her? She was so nervous about their interactions that she kept playing over scenarios in her head as she moved fluidly around the kitchen making his usual breakfast – an egg white mushroom and Swiss cheese omelet with fresh fruit, wheat toast and peach jelly. He was a creature of habit.

“ _Ahem_ ,” she heard Mr. Malik clear his throat and it startled her. She jumped as she turned quickly to see him.

“Oh, Mr. Malik,” she gasped, holding her hand over her chest.

She watched as his eyes worked up and down her body, but he held no expression on his face. She could never tell what he was thinking. _Ever_.

“Good morning, Miss Mason,” he said sternly, not breaking even a hint of a smile.

“Good morning, sir,” she said sheepishly as she blushed and turned back toward the stove.

“I think I’ll take my breakfast at the center island counter today,” Zayn said, pulling out one of the tall chairs.

“Of course, sir,” she said, turning to give him a polite smile before turning back to her task.

“It would seem that the kitchen table needs a good wipe down,” he said passively.

Katherine stopped breathing as she bit her lip and closed her eyes tightly. _Oh, Jesus_.

“Of course, sir,” she choked out before taking a deep silent breath, and slid the omelet onto a plate for him.

How embarrassing. Did he really even need to point it out? Of course she would clean it. It would be her number one priority after breakfast.

Katherine took a deep breath before she turned toward him, placing his plate in front of him. His eyes were on her immediately, causing the blush in her cheeks to grow hotter and hotter.

“Orange juice, Miss Mason,” he said, tapping the empty glass in front of him.

“Of course, sir,” she said, feeling flustered as she moved quickly toward the refrigerator, grabbing the pitcher out of it.

Zayn’s eyes stayed contently on her as she moved back toward the counter where he sat. She could never tell what he was thinking… ever. He was a closed fucking book. Was he angry with her? Was she doing everything wrong? Did he have any respect left for her after last night? Because really, she didn’t know if she had any respect left for herself after last night…

“Full glass, sir?” She asked him, looking up into his eyes tentatively. _God, he made her so nervous_.

“Full,” he said, still staring at her, his eyes nearly piercing right through her.

“Anything else, sir?” She asked him and watched as his eyes cut to the dirty pan on the stove.

“Of course, sir. I will just… I’ll just clean up,” she stammered, making her way to the stove to begin the dishes.

She felt his eyes on her the whole time she moved around the kitchen, tidying up. Every time she got the nerve to actually look in his direction, she found he indeed had his eyes on her and it was unnerving.

“ _Ahem_ ,” she heard him clear his throat once again and she spun to face him, seeing he already vacated his spot at the center island counter and was standing right behind her carrying his dirty dishes.

“Oh!” She yelped, immediately grabbing them from his grasp.

“Please, let me,” she told him, feeling extremely flustered at the fact that he even bothered to clear his dishes.

“Thank you, Miss Mason,” he said as his mysterious dark eyes never left hers.

 He was standing rather close to her and made it very difficult to breathe. She was choking in his presence. His look lingered longer than necessary before he cleared his throat and turned out of the kitchen.

“Oh my god,” she sighed as she moved toward the sink to finish off the dishes.

This morning was almost worse than she ever imagined it would be. She thought he would at least talk to her – at least make polite conversation. But, no. Not him. He wasn’t giving anything away. It only made her insecurities and neuroticism worse.

 

Katherine spent the morning cleaning – giving that god damn kitchen table a good scrub down. She felt sick to her stomach as her mind played the night over in her head, torturing her with the memories. It was absolutely ridiculous. How could she have been so stupid? Why did she let that happen? Why would she have sex with her boss? Who does that? It was irresponsible. Completely and utterly _stupid_.

As she went into Mr. Malik’s bedroom to clear his laundry, she found the pants he wore the previous night laying across the floor in his closet. She scoffed as she scooped them up, shoving her hands in the pockets to empty them. When her hand came out, it pulled out a wad of cash and an unused condom.

“Smug bastard,” she grumbled, feeling like a fool after letting him seduce her.

He was prepared with _two_ condoms. What the hell was that? He couldn’t just walk around with a pocketful of condoms all day. That was just ridiculous. Nobody is _that_ prepared. He knew she’d give in to all of his suggestive words. _I’m not used to this, Miss Mason, being attracted to someone I employ._ Katherine was sure a man like him had never been turned down in his whole life. _I am a man who gets what he wants._ She was such a fool.

She slammed her hand against the top of his clothing armoire in his closet, leaving the condom and cash there as she threw his clothes into the basket. She made her way toward the laundry room, noticing Mr. Malik was in his office on the phone. He didn’t usually work from home, but there he was – today of all days. She shook her head and rolled her eyes as she began to throw his garments into the washer, not fully paying attention to what she was doing.

 

“ _Ahem_. Miss Mason, could you come in here?” She heard Mr. Malik’s low voice as she was passing by his open office door.

Katherine froze in her tracks as her heart began to beat in her throat. She took a deep breath and let it out silently before she backtracked and appeared over the threshold of the door.

“Yes, Mr. Malik?” She said politely, watching him watch her.

“Could you come in _here_?” He said, fully enunciating the words.

“Of course,” she said quietly as she stepped forward, coming to stand next to his desk.

His eyes watched her contently even as she stood there in front of him feeling like a fool. The longer she stood there, the more uncomfortable she felt. He wasn’t saying anything, he was just observing her, his eyes narrowing slightly.

“How do you feel?” He finally asked. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly, feeling slightly confused by his question.

“Uhhm… fine…” She said quietly. Could he be any more vague? What the hell did it matter to him how she was feeling? Just because they shared one night together?

 He cleared his throat and stood up, his eyes never leaving hers as he walked around the desk toward her. Her heartbeat accelerated as she held her breath altogether. What was going on? He was making her panic more and more the closer he got to her.

“Your laundry is in the wash and I’ve… I’ve cleaned the table, sir—” She said in a rush of words, slightly stumbling back away from him a bit. She cringed noticeably after bringing up the table like an idiot.

She watched as a smirk tugged up his lips, though his eyes stayed mysterious and intrusive.

“My desk may need a good wipe down in a bit,” he breathed lowly, causing every nerve in her body to heighten at what his words meant.

Her breathing hitched in her throat and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to rip her clothes right off of her body or slap him across the face for being so presumptuous to assume she would ever have sex with him again. But who was she kidding? She could literally feel her knees weakening for him at the prospect.

She watched as his tongue darted out, licking his lips. Her eyes dropped down to the freshly pressed white dress shirt that hung open a few buttons, revealing his tanned skin and a tiny portion of his chest tattoo. For a split second she let the memory of last night flow through her brain.

“Y-you don’t usually work from home,” she blurted out, trying to keep her focus on the fact that he was slowly advancing toward her, inch by inch.

“I felt the need to today,” he spoke evenly.

“The need?” She questioned rhetorically.

“Yes, Miss Mason – the _need_ ,” he said in a huskier tone, his tongue wetting his lips once again, driving her absolutely insane in the best possible way.

“Oh,” she breathed, finding not much else to say.

“Miss Mason…” Zayn purred, stepping even closer to her, causing her to back into his desk.

“Y-yes, sir?” She questioned as her hands fell backwards against it, trying to hold herself up.

“How are we doing on the intimidation factor?” He asked, quirking his eyebrow at her.

“Still intimidated,” she nearly whimpered as his god damn tongue jut out _once again_ , licking his lips.

Katherine’s eyes immediately focused on his lips and watched as they turned up into a mischievous smirk. She looked back up into his eyes as he leaned forward, pressing his hands against the desk, imprisoning her between him and the large wooden piece of furniture.

“We’ll have to work on that,” he breathed against her lips.

“Mm,” she whimpered, trying her hardest to keep her body upright.

Quicker than she could even comprehend, Zayn gripped onto her hips and tossed her up onto the desk so she was sitting in front of him. His hands came up to grip her face, slamming his lips against hers. Her mouth greeted him willingly as her hands came up to hook around his wrists – although she wasn’t in the business of fighting him off. It was more of a means of control – if the need came about to prove she had any. Which in reality, with him, it wasn’t really her strong suit and she knew he knew it – he relished in it.

“I want to fuck you right on this desk and then watch you clean up the mess we’ve made,” Zayn breathed against her mouth.

His words were so dirty, so profane, they made her breath catch in her throat. But they also made every particle, every molecule, every atom in her body want him in every way. How did he have such an effect on her?

 His lips crashed into hers again as his hands fell down her chest, his palms sliding all the way down the front of her before his fingers began unfastening her pants. They were really doing this.

Suddenly, in a bout of fearlessness, Katherine’s fingers pulled out the tails of his shirt from his slacks and let her hands slide up inside, feeling the hard sinew muscles of his abdomen. Zayn’s hands slid inside the waistband of her pants, curving around her hips before dipping down her backside as his mouth still moved fluidly against hers, their tongues melding perfectly together.

Why did this feel so right when she knew it was completely wrong?

“ _Mm_ ,” Zayn moaned against her lips, snapping her out of her thoughts.

This man was slowly losing himself in her, and to Katherine, that was a fantastic achievement in her mediocre life – two days in a row. And she decided to go with it… _again_.

Starting at the bottom button, her fingers began slowly popping each one of them out, making her way up his shirt as she kissed him. His fingertips dug into the flesh of her ass before moving slowly up the back of her t-shirt.

“Oh, what you do to me…” Zayn grumbled, slightly pulling away before quickly gripping onto the hem of Katherine’s shirt. In one fell swoop, he ripped it up and off of her body, casting it onto the floor without another thought.

Katherine could have used a little bit of elaboration on the whole _‘what you do to me’_ business, but as soon as her shirt was discarded, Zayn’s hungry lips were back on hers. Her fingers finished their task and Zayn aptly allowed her to push the garment off of his shoulder, letting it cascade to the ground out of sight. His hands came back down, gripping her hips as he pulled her up off the desk and slid her down his body so she was touching the floor again. She felt every hard muscle of his body as she pressed against him and it warmed every single part of her.

His head dipped down, kissing across her clavicle and leaving kisses atop each one of her breasts before his hands shimmied her pants down, letting them pool at her feet. His fingertips moved smoothly up her back as his lips kissed down her body, causing her stomach muscles to tighten with the tickling of his mouth on it.

Katherine couldn’t help but feel like this was more about him worshipping her body than it was about sex or anything else he was doing. But then again, maybe it was just really elaborate foreplay. Little did he know that just the sound of his seductive voice was foreplay enough for her.

“Was that from… last night?” She heard him ask, his words coming out choked, causing her to look down at him quickly. He found the bruising on her hips.

“Um… I think so. Maybe,” she stammered.

“Oh,” he said, sliding his fingertips smoothly across the blotches, sounding rather tormented over the fact that he marred her.

“It is never my intention to cause harm, Katherine,” he said, sounding breathy.

“No, no. It… it doesn’t hurt. It didn’t hurt. I’m okay,” she sputtered, feeling bad that she made him feel bad.

His troubled eyes looked up into hers and she couldn’t help but take in a sudden breath.

“The sex… the sex was fantastic, Zayn. Just, fantastic sex…” She blurted out, trying to build him back up.

“I don’t condone inflicting wounds, Miss Mason,” he said sternly, and it made her slightly cower inside herself.

“It’s okay to let yourself slip every once in a while,” Katherine said, trying to break away some of the tension.

His eyes shot back up into hers and she was sure she crossed the line, that he was about to push her away and be done with her. But she saw it… she saw the wonderment in his eyes and she knew she still had him. Or he still had her. It seemed more fitting that way.

Zayn’s fingers gripped onto the sides of her panties and slowly, at first, pulled them down over her hips before ripping them down her legs, urging her to step out of them. He lightly kissed his way back up her thigh, bypassing her womanhood altogether before standing up in front of her once again.

Katherine reached up, unclasping her bra, before letting it slip down her arms and fall to the floor. She watched as his eyes washed down her naked body and felt his hands come up to cup her breasts in them. Their eyes met again before he leaned in to meet their lips. As Katherine got caught up in him once again, she took the time to unbuckle his belt and undo his slacks and he let her.

“Katherine…” He breathed as his hands moved smoothly over what felt like every inch of her skin. Her wondering eyes looked up into his mysterious ones in a storm of brown and hazel.

“I can’t seem to stay away from you,” he confessed, letting his vulnerability reach every inch of his face – softening for just a split second before lapsing back to its hardened exterior once again.

“Then don’t,” she told him breathlessly, finding a little courage inside of her.

A sexual growl escaped his lips as he bombarded her, completely taking her over, pressing her naked back against his desk. She could feel his erection pressing against her and it took her breath away. She wanted this man. She wanted him to do exactly what he said he was going to do and fuck her right on his desk.

He was kissing her so hard, she thought her lips would bruise as he sucked the life out of her. When he let up, Katherine was panting hard as his mouth moved down her neck, then down her chest, before wrapping around her left nipple. She cried out when she felt him bite down on it, which caused him to look up at her with a mischievous little smile and all she could do was laugh.

“Do you like that – a little pain with the pleasure?” He asked, smirking wryly at her.

“Very much,” she told him without even having to think about it.

His smile only got wider as he stood up straight and walked around the desk, letting his hand slid up her body. She watched him upside down as she lay across the desktop waiting for him. He swiftly pulled open one of the desk drawers and dug inside before revealing a condom in his hand. He must have them stashed everywhere, and it immediately made Katherine wonder just how many other people he fucked across this desk. How many of them were on his payroll? 

She watched – her perspective a little distorted by her upturned point of view – as he rid himself the rest of the way of his clothing before slipping on the contraceptive. When his eyes met with hers, they were filled with lust and it was all she needed to fully spark the desire within her. She was ready.

“You’re a fantastic adornment to my otherwise cluttered desk, Miss Mason,” Zayn commented as he continued to smirk at her, walking back around the desk to stand between her legs. She could do nothing but giggle at his banter.

His fingertips slid smoothly down her thighs, gripping onto the backs of them as he slowly pulled them up against his hips.

“Fast, Miss Mason,” he stated, his eyes locked on hers. She nodded slowly.

“And hard,” he added, seconds before he slammed inside of her without warning. Katherine cried out as her head involuntarily fell backwards. _A little pain with the pleasure…_

His rhythm was choppy at first and she was sure it was meant to be that way. He was testing out the waters – trying to see what she could and couldn’t take from him. And she was almost certain he was pleasantly surprised when she took it all without protest. He slammed in and out of her as fast as his body would allow him, her moans ripping through the stillness of the room. His grunts bouncing off the walls as his fingertips dug into the flesh of her thighs. She was certain she would see more bruising by the morning, but she wasn’t going to speak those thoughts aloud, in fear that he would retreat once again.

When her body started to flounder for its release, Katherine gripped onto Zayn’s wrists as he held tightly onto her thighs, trying to gain some sort of balance against him and it only helped push her over the edge.

“Oh god, _Zayn_ ,” she cried out his name as her body shook for him, because of him.

And almost astonished that he had it in him, he began moving even faster inside of her, bringing himself to his own end, letting out a low groan as he came. His body collapsed forward atop her, the side of his face plastered against her chest.

“Always a pleasure, Miss Mason,” he said in breathy voice, and she couldn’t help the smile that formed on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr:  
> http://smile--styles.tumblr.com/


	5. Four

_“Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!”_ Katherine panicked as she looked at the black slacks in her hands, standing in the vast laundry room of the apartment.

The threading and weave of the very expensive slacks was torn and bunched and completely ruined. And only now, as she was staring at yet another laundry mishap, she was realizing that maybe she should have read the tags that said plain-as-fucking-day _‘DRY CLEAN ONLY’_.

She was really in for it now. _Strike two_. Mr. Malik was going to probably lose it. Would she get special treatment because she was fucking him – literally two, maybe three hours before? She somehow seriously doubted it. Mr. Malik was not one to hold his temper. When he didn’t like something, he let it be known. If Katherine was doing something incorrectly, there was no holding his tongue. He was precise and articulate and he expected everyone around him to be that way too. And of course, her philosophy was that perfectionism just leads to an unhappy life. But then again, her philosophy wasn’t going to help her any right now. Her unfortunate error was going to get her reprimanded, or worse – fired.

After their little impromptu screw on his desk, Katherine did exactly what he wanted her to do. He sat in the chair, wearing only his trousers, watching as she wiped down the desk top – in which, of course, he insisted she stay naked. It was arousing to say the least – which completely caught her off guard. At first, she was entirely put off by it – not thinking he’d actually make her do it. But as she got into it and saw the lust swirling in his eyes as he watched her, she played along and honestly enjoyed it – maybe a little too much. If there weren’t other people floating around the house all day long – i.e. his security team – then she might seriously consider working naked for him more often, if he so desired. But alas, she was not going to give the whole house a peep show.

It wasn’t long after finishing up that Zayn – _er_ , Mr. Malik needed to leave the house for a meeting. The only reason Katherine knew this was because she overheard him and his head security guard, Mr. Higgins talking about it. So therefore, she was left with the rest of the cooking and cleaning and _laundry_. And Christ, was she going to be in trouble when he came home to find yet another expensive piece of his clothing completely ruined because of her neglect.

It wasn’t until after she finished dinner and had to find a way to keep it warm for him, that Mr. Malik arrived home. He looked thoroughly beat as he sauntered in, Mr. Higgins trailing behind him. Katherine watched from the kitchen as he loosened the tie around his neck and unbuttoned the top few buttons of the blue dress shirt he wore. Even through his exhaustion he was all sorts of sexy and she felt her body react to him immediately, having to bite her bottom lip and avert her eyes away from him to keep her composure from slipping.

“Good evening, Mr. Malik. Dinner is waiting whenever you’re… ready,” Katherine said quickly, stammering only when his watchful eyes met hers.

“Good. I’ll eat now,” he said firmly as he moved toward the kitchen.

“S-sure,” she said, turning toward the oven that housed the meal she prepared.

Katherine moved around the kitchen swiftly, although she felt his gaze on her the whole time. It felt different this time because they weren’t stuck in an awkward limbo – except she would soon have to break the news of her unfortunate incident in the laundry room.

She set the plate of food in front of him and filled his glass of wine, giving him a small smile before she returned the rest of the food to the oven to keep it warm and re-corked the wine bottle before placing it in the wine chiller.

“Thank you, Miss Mason,” Mr. Malik said promptly.

“You’re very welcome, sir,” she replied, giving him a nod, lingering only a bit longer than she usually would before making her way out of the kitchen to give him his privacy.

She didn’t expected him to ask her to have dinner with him again, but there was definitely a part of her that was a little disappointed when he didn’t. She did have to remind herself that just because they have _fucked_ , it didn’t make her his girlfriend by any means. She was still just the help.

Later, when Katherine was putting away the rest of his clothing in his closet, she heard him come into the bedroom. She froze, looking down at the ruined slacks in the laundry basket.

“Miss Mason,” she heard him say as he stood in the doorway of the closet. He seemed slightly put-off that she was in his space and it only made her anxiety about telling him about the ruined slacks inflame inside of her.

“Mr. Malik,” she breathed, feeling her cheeks burn as she stood there uncomfortably gripping the laundry basket in her arms.

He didn’t say anything else, his eyes just stared into hers and made her feel like he was already scolding her.

“Um, sir,” she said quietly, almost inaudibly.

“What is it, Miss Mason?” He asked with a hint of impatience in his tone.

“Sir, your slacks… that you wore… last night…” she stammered, barely able to even keep her eyes on his.

“Yes, my slacks,” he said with a nod, his jaw clenching, waiting for her to get the words out.

“I… I didn’t… I didn’t read that they were dry clean only,” she told him as she furrowed her eyebrows in a mixture of fear and concern.

Katherine watched Zayn’s eyes immediately dart down to the laundry basket in her arms.

“I’m so sorry, sir,” she murmured as his eyes shot back up to hers, his look almost livid.

He stepped forward toward the laundry basket and it took all she had in her not to take a step back from him. She could see the anger on his face as he reached into the basket and pulled the slacks out.

“I-I didn’t mean—” She nearly whimpered, but cut herself off when his eyes snapped up to hers again in an icy stare.

He wasn’t saying anything and it just made everything worse. She heard him huff out a breath as he looked down at the destroyed garment, before throwing it back into the basket. Katherine was speechless, in fear that she might set him off further if she spoke. And they just stood like that for a few moments – Katherine, cowering in suspense and Zayn, so fucking impassively angry at her.

“I feel the need to punish you right now,” he said finally, his voice coming out dark and husky.

“Punish me?” She choked out.

“Yes, Miss Mason. Have you ever been punished?” He snapped at her, his eyes all fire and brimstone.

“W-what do you mean?” She stammered.

Was he going to deduct her pay? Was he going to give her extra chores to do? What could he do that could really punish her besides firing her altogether?

His eyes burned into her and she could tell his mind was going a mile a minute – between his unrivalled anger over his ruined garment and the fact that he was thinking up ways to _punish_ her, he was pretty much scaring the shit out of her.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, bowing her head when he didn’t answer her.

“Come with me, Miss Mason,” he said sternly as he turned toward the door and left the closet altogether.

She didn’t know whether she should actually follow or just run. What was he about to do to her? When she finally emerged from the expansive closet after setting the laundry basket on the armoire, Zayn was standing in front of his bed, staring at her, waiting for her.

“Come _here_ , Miss Mason,” he said firmly and she knew not to argue. Her feet carried her quickly toward him, without hesitation.

“Good,” he said, eyeballing her up and down her body.

She stood in front of him, her hands at her sides, her feet nervously shifting. She felt more naked then she ever did with him – and that was saying something, since she actually has been nude with him _twice_ now. This was a different kind of naked. This was a _vulnerable_ naked – the worst kind. She had no idea what he was going to do. She had no idea what he was thinking. She couldn’t even guess, because she knew she’d be immediately wrong.

“Your clothes, Miss Mason, take them off,” he said firmly, still watching her like a hawk.

“I’m sorry?” She questioned, confusion spreading through her like a wild fire.

“Take. Off. Your. Clothes,” he said, enunciating each word so they emanated off of his tongue with animosity.

 Was this some sort of revenge scenario where he’d get even with her by destroying her clothes? Somehow, she was certain it was not. She knew him well enough to know he didn’t play games. Not petty ones at least.

Katherine took a deep breath as her eyes fell away from his. He stood patiently waiting for her to finally obey him. She wasn’t sure if she should. He wanted to punish her after all. What kind of punishment required the loss of clothing for such a minor indiscretion? Surely this was entirely inappropriate in every sense of the word.

But she found her curiosity won out over her fear and she was slowly peeling away the fabric from her body until she was standing in front of him completely naked, her clothes lying in a heap next to her.

His eyes never left her. They scoured every inch of her, but never left her for a second. When his eyes came back up to look her in the eye, her breathing hitched in her throat.

“Have you ever been spanked, Miss Mason?” He asked, his voice stern and serious.

 _Spanked?_ If she didn’t already know he was serious, she would have questioned it. _Fucking spanked?_ She was trying hard not to question his sanity. She was a grown woman. She does not get spanked.

 _“Well?”_ He urged, his hardened facial expression never easing up.

“No, sir. I have not,” she said through gritted teeth.

“You have ruined not just one expensive article of clothing, Miss Mason, but _two_ now. I think a punishment is in order and I want nothing more than to spank you,” he said seriously. She took in a deep breath, furrowing her brow.

“Don’t you think the punishment should fit the crime?” She spat out, feeling almost degraded that this would be the way he chose to punish her. He was her boss – her employer after all.

“I don’t suppose you would enjoy working for weeks on end for free to repay the thousands of dollars in damage you have inflicted on my clothing, Miss Mason,” he hissed, narrowing his eyes slightly.

Katherine took another deep breath, thinking about how incredibly fucked-up this all was – and that she was _actually_ thinking about taking the spankings as opposed to option B.

“Well?” Mr. Malik pressed again.

Her eyes narrowed at him as she felt the humiliation already setting inside of her. The last thing she wanted to do was give him the satisfaction of winning, but _fuck_ – as hard as it was to give into, her whole entire body was screaming for it, for him. This was wildly inappropriate, to which she could probably sue the well-tailored, expensive-as-fuck pants off of him for sexual harassment – him being her boss and all. But she knew she wouldn’t – she knew she wanted him too badly to ever go down that road.

Katherine bit her bottom lip, looking up at the ceiling for a moment before she stepped toward him, their eyes meeting. His facial expression never changed, but she noticed a change in his eyes – he was intrigued and almost delighted over her decision to take his punishment as he saw fit.

“Good girl,” he breathed, the tip of his tongue pressing against the bottoms of his upper front teeth.

“How many?” She asked with a slight growl, swallowing her pride.

“Ten. Five for each destroyed article,” he said evenly, having obviously come to this conclusion way before she even asked.

Katherine took a deep breath and let it out hard, not quite sure about what she just got herself into. His eyes narrowed slightly, speaking the inevitable question of _‘well?’_ for his lips.

“Fine,” she snarled, finally letting herself give in to it completely.

Zayn nodded once as he sat back against the mattress, tugging her arm so hard, it caused her to tumble face down across his lap. She let out a shriek as he did and kind of floundered around for a moment before he stilled her with his firm hands. It was absolutely humiliating.

“Don’t think of this as just a punishment, Miss Mason. Think of it as an awakening,” Mr. Malik said as his hand softly skimmed over the supple flesh of her behind. She cringed slightly, thinking about how, in just moments, he would be spanking it.

She didn’t know how hard or soft he was going to hit her. She didn’t know how she was going to handle something of that nature. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew people did this all the time – and enjoyed it. It was a sexual act. She was aware of that. But she wasn’t sure if she was one of those kinds of people who enjoyed something like that. A masochist? A sadist? A sadomasochist? See – she didn’t even know which one it was. She was clueless about things like that, having only experience her sex the conventional way.

 _An awakening?_ Maybe she needed to look at it like that.

“Are you ready, Miss Mason?” Mr. Malik asked, his hand planted firmly across both of her ass cheeks.

“What if I don’t like it? What if I can’t handle it? Will you continue? Will you continue to hurt me?” She asked, lifting her upper body to look up at him.

“I haven’t sought out to _hurt_ you, Miss Mason,” he said sternly, his eyes narrowing slightly.

“You said it yourself – this is a punishment,” she spat at him.

“One that will help you learn a lesson,” he added, nodding in agreement.

“Well?” She sneered at him, using his same pushy question against him.

“We can use safe words, Miss Mason,” he said evenly, adapting quickly to her inquisition.

“Safe words?” She choked out.

Suddenly, images of dominatrix’s dressed in head-to-toe shiny black leather with whips and ball-gags flashed through her mind. What kind of kinky shit was this man into? Then she remembered stumbling across his vast drawer of sexual instruments and she knew she got herself in deep with this one.

“Yes. Safe words. They ensure your safety as well as mine,” he explained.

“I know what safe words are,” she snapped lightly and watched as his eyebrow quirked slightly with intrigue.

“I-I’ve never used them,” she said quietly.

“Have you ever set them in motion during a sexual experience?” He questioned.

“No,” she told him honestly.

“Hmm,” he said, licking his lips as he looked down at her.

Katherine wanted to roll her eyes at him and his infuriatingly sexy tongue and mouth, but she was certain, with the mood he was in, it would only cause him to tack on an extra spank or two.

“We can set them in motion now, if it would make you feel more comfortable,” he offered.

She took in a deep breath, and nodded her head, still not entirely sure about this whole spanking business.

 “There are two that I’ve used in the past, Miss Mason,” he started.

Her insides clenched at the thought of him doing something like this with another woman. Jealously raged up inside of her, even though she knew she was being absolutely ridiculous. _HE WAS HER BOSS FOR CHRIST’S SAKE!_ But of course, that fact didn’t stop her from fucking him, now did it? Or getting naked in front of him to let him _spank_ her…

Her life was one big clusterfuck. And she was constantly questioning each and every decision she made lately.

“Okay,” she said quietly, continuing on with this fucked-up quest he was on.

“If you begin to feel like you’re not going to be able to handle much more, Miss Mason, I want you to say ‘yellow’,” he explained.

“Like yield?” She asked him.

“Yes, like yield, Miss Mason,” he answered.

“Let me guess. The next is ‘red’?” She asked him. He ignored the snark in her voice, which she didn’t even have time to be grateful for because she was too busy feeling like a small child being punished by a sociopath.

“Yes, it is. And it is very important. ‘Yellow’ to slow, Miss Mason, and ‘red’ to stop completely,” he continued to explain, even though she was pretty certain she understood the elementary concept.

“Alright,” she agreed with a nod, letting her body relax against his lap once again.

“Are you ready, Miss Mason?” He asked as his hand slid smoothly across her backside.

“Green light, boss,” she said sarcastically, sticking to the theme of the safe words.

“Your smart mouth is going to land you into trouble, Miss Mason,” he snapped at her as his hand hovered over her behind.

Katherine bit her lip, stifling any sarcastic comebacks, not wanting any more spankings added to the punishment.

“I am going to spank you ten times, Miss Mason, and then I am going to fuck you,” he told her evenly.

 _Oh!_ Now that just sweetened the pot. Her body relaxed almost immediately thinking about the end result. And then it happened – _thwack_. Number one right across the left cheek. Katherine let out a loud cry, feeling every inch of stinging skin. _Oh dear lord!_

“One, Miss Mason. Count it out,” he said. _What?_ He wanted her to count them out loud?

“Miss Mason?” He pressed.

“O-one,” she stammered.

“Good,” he said, sounding pleased.

His hand slid tenderly across the burning flesh, before he pulled up and smacked right across the right cheek, and she cried out again.

“Two, Miss Mason. Count it out,” he said more firmly this time.

“T-two,” she stammered.

He continued on, smack for smack, alternating from the left to the right, making her count them out all the way to ten. By the tenth one, her voice was only coming out in a growl, but she made it through.

“Well done, Miss Mason,” Mr. Malik said, pleased with her cooperation, helping her up off his lap.

“How do you feel?” He asked. Did he expect positive feedback?

“Violated,” she snapped at him, her eyes scorching into his.

Katherine watched as his expression fell into heightened concerned. Now he was the one looking vulnerable and she was feeling oddly remorseful for making him feel bad.

“I-I… it wasn’t that bad,” she said, feeling a blush creep up her face.

“Not that bad?” He questioned, eyeing her again.

“N-no. And… and now you’re going to fuck me,” she pointed out, giving him a weak smile.

“I am,” he said, regaining his hardened composure once again.

Katherine watched as he stood up and gripped onto her hips, pulling her pelvis straight to his. His eyes seared into hers, and he once again regained the upper hand between them.

His palms slid down the back of her thighs moments before he lifted her up against his body, turning to toss her down on the bed. Katherine giggled as she bounced against the mattress, looking up at him just as a smirk formed on his face – _finally_. He didn’t let up, not for a second, the whole time.

“I like it better when you smile,” she told him, finding her filter from her thoughts to her mouth to be broken.

“I need a good reason to smile,” he retorted as his mouth dropped back to its straight line.

“If something is keeping you from smiling, then maybe it’s not worth keeping around,” she told him.

His eyes searched hers as he contemplated her words. And once he found them satisfactory, his lips turned up into another smile. It was contagious, causing another giggle to escape her lips.

“It seems as though you’re safe to keep around,” he quipped.

“I guess so,” she giggled, which in turn caused him to chuckle.

Making a man like him – a hard-pressed all-business man – smile, was just about the best thing _ever_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr:  
> http://smile--styles.tumblr.com/


	6. Five

Katherine held her breath as the elevator doors opened to Mr. Malik’s private entrance into his penthouse, and let it out once she stepped into the large entryway. She doubted he was even home from the office yet, but she always got a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach whenever she came back to the apartment. Only because _he_ made her nervous – but not necessarily in a bad way, just in a way where he made her stomach turn and her skin tingle just by being in his presence. She unlocked the front door with her key and stepped inside, wiping the soles of her shoes on the rug because if she were to track dirt in the house, she was the one who was going to have to clean it.

“Where have you been?” Katherine heard Mr. Malik’s low scolding voice, startling her. Her head immediately snapped up to find him standing in the living room by the couch looking at her sternly.

Her heart leapt into her throat as she froze, staring wide-eyed at him. She was so confused. Why was he so angry? Surely she could have an afternoon to herself every once in a while. She furrowed her eyes, watching Mr. Malik as he walked quickly around the couch. She had no idea what he was going to do or say, so she cowered back slightly as he made his way toward her.

“Answer me,” he said, but sounded less intimidating, because his voice took on a worried quality.

“I-I had a doctor’s appointment. I told you I would be out this afternoon,” Katherine stammered, her mouth going dry as he stared her down.

“I got a call for you while you were gone,” he said sharply, and her cheeks heated up, knowing he probably wouldn’t like her receiving personal calls at his home.

“I-I’m sorry,” she apologized quietly as her eyes fell to the floor.

“Katherine…” Her name fell from his tongue with an air of offense, causing her to look up into his wondering eyes.

“I’m not scolding you. Please do not think that,” he said softly, his facial features evening out. She took in a ragged breath and let it out.

“It’s your father,” Mr. Malik continued.

“My father?” Katherine choked out, her mouth falling opening in disbelief.

“He’s in the hospital,” he went on.

“The _hospital_ _?”_ She repeated, emphasizing the words.

“He’s alright, but…” Mr. Malik said, cutting off his sentence as he pursed his lips together.

“But, _what?_ _”_ She nearly growled, knowing her father was usually up to no good.

“He was drinking… and driving,” he informed her.

“Oh my god,” she breathed, her hand coming up to press against her forehead as all the nerves in her body started working overtime.

Katherine’s father was a no-good drunk who never seemed to get his life back together after her mother died. He drank himself into a coma nearly every night afterward, and said and did horrible things to her and everyone around him when he was drunk. He was a dead-beat, but at the end of the day he was still her father.

“How bad is it?” She asked quietly, knowing it wouldn’t be good.

“I didn’t get many details, but it sounds like he is under police supervision while he is in the emergency room getting checked out,” Mr. Malik answered swiftly.

“ _Jesus Christ_ ,” Katherine growled under her breath.

“They rang not long ago. I’m sure he’s still there,” he informed her, and her eyes shot up to his.

They locked gazes for a few weighted moments as her brain rushed in circles, trying to put everything into perspective.

“I have to go,” she told him moments before she turned on her heels and headed back toward the door.

“Wait!” He nearly shouted out at her.

“What?” She called back to him, stopping in her tracks.

“You don’t have a car,” he pointed out.

“I’ll get a cab,” she told him as she pulled the penthouse door open. She heard him scoff from behind her and knew it wasn’t going to be that easy to evade him.

“I’ll drive you,” he said sternly.

“It’s okay. I can—” Katherine started to argue.

“ _I will drive you_ ,” he said, nearly breathing fire with his words. A shiver made its way up her spine in response.

“Thank you,” she said quietly as he moved toward her and out the door of the penthouse.

Katherine followed closely behind him as he smashed his finger into the button to recall the elevator car. They stood in silence as they waited for it, and when it dinged and the doors slid open, they quietly slipped inside. As the elevator took them down, Katherine pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and pressed the power button, making it come to life. She turned it off for her doctor’s appointment, and failed to turn it back on. She knew she never should have put Mr. Malik’s house phone as her emergency contacts, but it was her work phone – and technically her _home_ phone – where she could be reached when she couldn’t be by cell.

When the elevator doors slid open, they were in the underground garage underneath the apartment building. Without a word, Mr. Malik guided her out with his hand on the small of her back toward a car that must have been his, because it chirped once he pressed a button, unlocking the doors.

Katherine didn’t know much about cars, but this one was hot. It was a two-door sleek black _Mercedes_ sports car, and it left her in awe. It was expensive and beautiful, and she knew not even her life cost as much as it did.

“This is your car?” She questioned as he opened the passenger door for her.

“One of them,” he said, looking at her intently.

“ _Wow_ ,” she said under her breath as she slid into the seat and Zayn shut the door after her. She almost felt like she would damage the leather just by sitting on it in her inferior clothing.

Katherine’s eyes scanned the immaculate interior as Mr. Malik walked quickly around the car and got in on the driver side. The engine purred to life as he turned the key, and quickly he was backing out of his spot and driving out of the underground garage.

It was a short trip to the hospital, but the tension Katherine felt being in Mr. Malik’s presence mixed with the mess her father was in had her praying for it to be over in a flash – especially when he turned to look over at her and asked why she went to the doctor that afternoon.

“Uh…” She stammered, looking at him wide-eyed. Was he just trying to make conversation or did he think he had the right to know about every detail of her life? From what she’d learned about Mr. Malik in the short time she worked for him, she knew it was the latter and it caused goose bumps to speckle her skin.

“If you don’t mind my asking,” he said as he cleared his throat, his eyes falling back on the road ahead of him.

“Just… you know, a check-up,” Katherine said hesitantly, which caused him to look over again with a cocked eyebrow.

“And… uh, birth control,” she admitted, feeling her cheeks heat up immediately.

His eyes flashed momentarily before they evened out again. She felt like an idiot for even bringing it up. Why must he know that part of her life? It’s not like she wasn’t on birth control when they… _fornicated._

“I was under the impression you were already on birth control,” he said firmly, looking like he came undone a little from her confession.

“Oh. _Oh!_ No, no. I am. I am on birth control, don’t worry,” she said, fumbling over her words, her face becoming flush and hot. She couldn’t believe they were having a conversation like this. But then again, she couldn’t believe a lot of the things that happened lately.

“Then what was the appointment for?” He asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

“Uh… well, uh… I guess I just wanted to talk to my doctor about… I don’t know… stuff. And to… to renew my prescription,” she stammered, feeling put on the spot in a very personal way. Did he really need to know every intimate detail?

 He nodded his head and put his focus back on the road.

“Is that it? You don’t have any more inappropriate questions to ask me?” She asked boldly, feeling blindsided by him because of the whole conversation. He was acting like they were more to each other than what they really were.

His head snapped in her direction as his eyes pierced through her. She bit her lip, wishing she didn’t say anything in the first place. Sometimes she didn’t know when to hold her tongue.

“I think I have the right to ask about your birth control,” he snapped. She had to bite back the laugh that threatened to spew out of her.

“Do you find humor in this, Miss Mason?” He asked, quirking his eyebrow at her.

“No. Well, yeah. Only in the irony that you are my boss and we are talking openly about birth control,” Katherine commented, trying to stifle her smile. Mr. Malik did not find the humor in it.

“ _Hmm_ ,” he hummed as he turned into the hospital parking garage.

Her heart was nearly beating out of her chest as she sat quietly in the passenger seat next to him. Why did this man so easily put her into a panic? And why did she so easily let him possess her so thoroughly?

“We’re here,” he said obviously as he parked the car.

“I see that,” Katherine replied with a little more sarcasm than she probably should have after he so willingly drove her there.

“ _Err_ —thank you, Mr. Malik,” she added, her cheeks flushing.

“You’re very welcome,” he told her quietly.

She nodded her head and pushed open the passenger door, stepping out of the vehicle. When she noticed Mr. Malik do the same, she looked up at him wide-eyed.

“You don’t have to come in,” she said, feeling the panic rise in her chest.

She really didn’t need him seeing the shambles her father would no doubt be in. He was usually a pathetic mess when he was drunk, and she really didn’t want Mr. Malik to hold her father’s indiscretions against her – because she wasn’t like her father at all.

“I would like to,” he told her flatly.

“But, seriously. It’s probably going to be a mess—” Katherine told him, feeling flustered.

“Miss Mason, I drove you here and I have every intention to see to it that you make it back home safely,” he said sternly, in the _no-argument-necessary_ kind of tone.

Katherine sighed, but nodded her head as she headed toward the door that would take them inside of the hospital. Once they were in the elevator, she couldn’t help but wonder how Mr. Malik got so much information about her father during the phone call he received. She knew he was a pushy megalomaniac, but usually the hospitals only released information like that to immediate family.

“How did you find out so much about why my father was in the hospital? Surely they don’t go around breaking protocol for just anyone,” Katherine said as she pursed her lips, looking over at him.

Mr. Malik turned his head, looking at her with the slightest of smirks on his lips.

“What?” She asked him, rather curious as to why his disposition brightened all of a sudden.

“I may have told them I was your husband,” he said evenly as he looked ahead once again, the elevator coming to a stop and the doors opening.

Katherine stood inside the elevator car, her mouth agape as Zayn stepped out into the hospital.

 “Are you coming, Miss Mason?” He turned to ask her. Katherine took a deep breath and let it out hard. That man had serious nerve.

“We’re not done with that conversation,” she told him, her voice low as they walked up to the front intake desk.

“We’re here to see Roger Mason,” Mr. Malik told the front desk nurse.

“Are you family?” She asked, looking up, her mouth falling slightly agape as she took in all the beauty that was Mr. Zayn Malik.

“I am his daughter,” Katherine told her quickly, rolling her eyes slightly at the effect he had on the female population. The woman was practically salivating over him.

“Roger Mason is just around the corner in bed two,” the woman said, looking up at her, pursing her lips together.

Katherine could tell a judgmental look when she saw one. Her father was no saint. Katherine paid it no mind though. She needed thick skin to be her father’s daughter.

“Come,” Mr. Malik said, putting his hand against the small of her back to lead her through the ER doors.

“I can go back by myself,” she told him, shaking his hand off of her.

“Must you be so stubborn?” He breathed in her ear as he continued on next to her, opening the door for her.

“Must _you_ be so stubborn?” Katherine retorted as the two of them turned the corner.

She stopped dead in her tracks as soon as she heard the sound of her father’s voice, cussing out a nurse that was probably only trying to help him.

“ _God damn it_ ,” she growled and picked up her pace.

“Listen here, honey! I was paying my dues for this country before you were even born! Get out of here! Leave me alone!” Her father yelled at the woman trying to adjust his blood pressure cuff on his arm.

The two police officers that were stationed by his bed were just about ready to jump in as Katherine walked up.

“Dad!” She snapped, a scolding tone in her voice. His head turned quickly to her voice, his hazy eyes searching for her.

“What are you doing?” Katherine said in a hushed tone as she came up to the side of his bed he was handcuffed to.

“Katy. Oh, Katy,” he cooed, his demeanor going from angry to content in an instant.

“What happened? What _did you do_?” She asked him quickly, her eyebrows furrowed in concern as her eyes racked up and down his blanketed body.

“Are you family?” The nurse asked her.

“Yes. I’m his daughter. W-what happened?” She asked her quickly, watching as she looked up at the policemen.

“Your father was under the influence of alcohol and got behind the wheel tonight, nearly killing an entire family when his car veered across the median and hit them head-on,” one of the policemen spoke up.

Katherine could hear the disapproval and disgust in the man’s voice as he spoke of her father, and she couldn’t blame him. He probably already had the _pleasure_ of being belittled and berated by him, on probably more than one occasion as he stood there. Her father was not a pleasant man.

“ _Oh my god_ ,” Katherine gasped, her hand coming up to her mouth.

“None of them died!” Her dad spat at the officer.

“Are you crazy!? Are you CRAZY!?” She yelled at him, smacking him in the arm repeatedly with her hand.

“KATY! _Jesus Christ_ _!”_ Her father shouted.

“Ma’am,” one of officers said, trying to stop her, but even in her shocked state she knew he wasn’t too concerned with getting her to stop hitting him.

“Katherine,” she heard Mr. Malik’s voice as he gripped onto her arms and pulled her back, away from her father.

“Your father has a broken ankle and minor cuts and bruises. Once his leg is set, he should be fine to be released in police custody,” the nurse spoke up.

“And the other family?” Katherine asked, her voice trembling as tears welled in her eyes.

“The brunt of it lies with the father who is in the ICU with minor brain trauma. The mother and the children escaped with very little scrapes and bruises,” the nurse informed her.

“ _Brain trauma?_ Oh my god,” Katherine gasped.

“He is conscious, though having a little trouble remembering what happened,” the nurse went on to say.

“Like amnesia?” Katherine asked her.

“See, he doesn’t even remember it!” Her drunk father spat out.

“Shut up!” Katherine snapped at him as she stepped forward, ready to hit him again, but Mr. Malik held her back.

“Yes. A mild amnesia,” the nurse nodded.

“Oh my god,” Katherine said as she quickly wiped at the tears that were threatening to fall.

The nurse quietly excused herself as the police officers stood watch at the end of her father’s bed. She felt Mr. Malik’s hand on her shoulder comforting her, and although she wanted him to stay in the car away from her crazy father, she was almost glad he was there with her.

“Who are you? Are you _fucking_ my daughter!? Is that why you’re here?” Her father spat out all of a sudden, looking straight at Mr. Malik.

“DAD!” Katherine screamed at him.

“What the _hell_ is this guy doing here, Katy? Do you even have any respect for me? _Pssh_ , bringing your dirty laundry here,” he grumbled, almost incoherently by the end.

“You should apologize to your daughter,” Katherine heard Mr. Malik speak up.

“What the hell did you just say to me?” Her father spat, his eyes going manic as he stared back at him.

“You should _apologize_ to your daughter,” Mr. Malik said more sternly this time.

“Zayn, don’t,” Katherine said turning to him, his given name slipping off of her tongue without thought.

“I don’t have to do anything! If my daughter doesn’t have enough respect for me to not bring assholes like you around, then she can leave and so can you! Filthy whore, just like her mother,” her father pressed on, making her want to crawl under a rock and die.

In a split second, Mr. Malik bypassed Katherine and gripped onto her father’s hospital gown, sticking his nose right into his face.

“You will _apologize_ ,” Mr. Malik threatened him, his voice coming out fierce and angry.

“Whoa. Step back, sir,” one of the officers said quickly.

“Zayn!” Katherine yelped, gripping onto his arm, trying to pull him back.

“ _Get. Out. Of. My. Face_ ,” her father said callously.

“Sir, step back,” the same officer said, his hand placed on his night stick.

“Zayn, please,” Katherine pleaded, tugging on his arm.

With a violent shove, Mr. Malik let go of her father’s hospital gown and took a step back, looking back at her for just a split second. She could see the fire in his eyes, and it scared her.

“Pathetic – the both of ya,” her father spat, and Mr. Malik took a quick step forward, making her father flinch away from him.

“Zayn! That’s enough,” Katherine shouted, gripping onto his arm. And surprisingly he let her pull him back. She pulled him down the hallway with her, back to the waiting room.

“Please wait for me _here_ ,” she told him sternly. She could see the anger in his eyes, his jaw tensed, his knuckles nearly white from gripping them so tightly.

“Please wait. I will be right back,” she said more calmly. He let out a breath through his nostrils but nodded his head.

“Thank you,” she told him as she made her way back to the ER doors.

Katherine turned her head to look back at him just once, seeing him run his hands through his hair violently as the anger radiated off of him. She let out a sigh as she pressed forward through the doors and headed back to her father’s bed.

“How dare you!” Katherine shouted lowly at her father.

“ _Katy_ ,” he said, trying to schmooze her, pretending everything that just happened, didn’t happen.

“No! Do not ‘ _Katy’_ me. That is my _boss_ , Dad. My boss!” She yelled at him.

“I don’t like the way he looks at you,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest like a child.

“I don’t care what you like or dislike, okay. You are an embarrassment,” she spat at him viciously.

“ _Katy_ ,” he breathed, his mouth falling open slightly. And it looked as though he might actually cry from her words, which of course made her feel bad immediately.

“ _Gahhh_ , Dad,” she said, shaking her head, looking away from him.

“Katy, I’m sorry,” he said quietly. She took a deep breath and a step back.

“Sometimes sorry just isn’t enough. And tonight your drinking could have _killed_ someone – multiple people. I am ashamed to be your daughter right now. Absolutely ashamed,” Katherine said, her voice quivering with emotion.

“Katy, please,” he whimpered, looking at her with his sad watery eyes.

“I will not stand by you on this. You’re destructive. You’re going to end up killing yourself or someone else,” she pressed on, really letting him have it.

“Please don’t—” He choked out.

“You can spend the night in jail. And please, _do not_ call me to bail you out. Because I won’t,” she told him finally before she walked away with him shouting her name after her.

Once she was out of his sight, Katherine stopped and took a deep breath, trying to settle her nerves, before pushing through the doorway heading back into the waiting room. Mr. Malik was standing by the wall, still looking overly stressed. She walked up to him and it took him a moment to realize her presence, but when he did, he just looked at her, his brown eyes softening immediately.

“I would like to go now,” she told him quietly. He nodded his head and the two of them made their way back to the parking garage in silence.

 

“Would you like some tea, Miss Mason?” Mr. Malik asked once they arrived back at the penthouse.

“I’d just like to go to bed,” she told him, feeling defeated.

“Just one cup. It will help you sleep,” he pressed, giving her a look that she couldn’t say no to.

“Fine. Just one cup,” she agreed, and followed him to the kitchen where she watched him carefully prepare two cups of chamomile tea.

It always impressed her to see him move so fluidly in the kitchen, whenever she got the rare glimpse of it. He was a natural, and she quietly wondered what it would be like to have a man like him take care of her. This thought ravaged her mind for longer than she should have let it before she shook it out of her brain. Scenarios like that were cruel, because she knew it would never happen. They were on different wave-lengths, practically living in different dimensions. He could fuck her better than anyone ever had, and stand up for her to her father when no one else would, but at the end of the day, she was still his housekeeper.

“Thank you,” she said quietly when he set a steaming hot mug of tea in front of her as she sat at the island counter.

“You’re very welcome, Miss Mason,” he said as he leaned back against the countertop, never taking his eyes off of her as he dunked his tea bag in and out of his own mug.

“Thank you for driving me to the hospital. And… and for standing up to my father,” she said even quieter than before.

“He never did apologize,” Mr. Malik seethed under his breath.

“He never will,” Katherine said matter-of-factly.

Mr. Malik watched her, and she could see questions swirling in his eyes, and more than anything in the world, she did not want to answer them, so she looked away, focusing on her tea.

“Is he always like that?” Mr. Malik asked, causing her to flinch slightly with his words.

“Yes,” she whispered as she nodded her head lightly.

“Has he always been like that?” He asked, his voice sounding dark and angry.

“Not when I was little. Not before my mom died. But… but I think he was that way with her. And… and now…” She trailed off, realizing she was answering the questions she didn’t want to answer.

“And now?” Mr. Malik pressed, and Katherine sighed.

“Now he takes out all his anger on me. I-I try not to get involved with his life anymore. I’ve moved out and moved on, but… but there are times when I can’t avoid him. Times like tonight,” she went on to explain.

“Is he violent with you?” Mr. Malik asked, his voice came out ragged and fierce. Her eyes shot up to his, feeling overwhelmed by the emotion in his words.

“I-I…” She stammered, but her voice cut short.

“ _Katherine_ ,” Mr. Malik pressed, his thunderstorm eyes focused straight on her.

“He… he never used to be,” she admitted, bowing her head, breaking their gaze.

“And now?” He asked sharply.

“Not now. But… but before,” she admitted, feeling embarrassed that she let her father dictate her life for so long.

“What kind— _tell me_ ,” Mr. Malik’s fiery voice made her skin prickle with fear, but she wasn’t afraid of him – she was afraid of letting out her demons.

“Not what you’re thinking,” she said, shaking her head, still keeping her eyes from him.

“You have no idea what I’m thinking,” he spat out.

“He used to hit me, that’s it. He never… he never sexually abuse me. But… but I used to have to… I’d have to cover up bruises on my body so that people at school wouldn’t see them,” she confessed, feeling ashamed of herself and of her father.

“ _’That’s it’?_ _”_ Zayn spat out her words angrily.

“It’s over,” she snapped back, looking up into his stormy eyes.

“God damn it,” he growled, letting out a large sigh as he set his mug down on the countertop hard. Katherine jumped at the sound it made hitting the surface.

“Mr. Malik…” She breathed.

“I-I didn’t know. You should have told me,” he growled, violently running his fingers through his hair.

“What? No. I-I don’t… why would I— _no_ ,” she stammered, feeling her cheeks heat up with embarrassment as she stood up from the chair.

Apparently, in this man’s mind, a fitting resume would have her entire fucking life story written in fine detail, itemized and particularized to his liking. _Just, no_.

“You allowed me to… to _spank_ you,” he gulped, saying the word as if it held a whole new meaning of dirty.

“Zayn,” she breathed, shaking her head as her stomach turned.

“I wouldn’t have—I just… I didn’t _know_ ,” he said, looking so afflicted and vulnerable.

“It’s okay,” she told him as she walked slowly around the counter toward him.

“It’s _not_ okay, Katherine,” he said, looking at her with a stern eye.

“I allowed it, because you’re not him. Because it was completely different with you. It was completely different,” she found herself saying, comforting him when she wasn’t sure why she should.

He took a deep breath as he looked at her, his face evening out – the storm in his eyes passing in an instant.

“I’m sorry, Katherine,” he said quietly. Her eyes looked between his, trying to read him, but he was a closed book.

And after a few weighted moments, he stepped around her, and made his way out of the kitchen. She was left standing there, feeling completely blindsided by almost everything involving him. He was a complete fucking mystery to her – one that she was certain she would never figure out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr:  
> http://smile--styles.tumblr.com/


	7. Six

Mr. Malik didn’t speak to Katherine outside of work-related conversation in over three days – three tension-filled days she had to endure under his powerful stare, when she had absolutely no idea how to act around him. She didn’t know if he was angry or upset. He was not himself – even though she was sure she didn’t know enough about him to know what “himself” was really like. But what she did know was the mood he was in had something to do with her – possibly because she let him spank her after being physically abused by her father during her childhood. She didn’t even know anymore. Maybe he shouldn’t _want_ to spank women, or have safe words and all that shit.

And yet, even with that thought in the back of her head, Katherine still went to bed for three nights with the image of the heart breaking anguish on his face after he pressed her for information about her father. Zayn’s sorrow for what he did to her was enough to bring tears to her eyes. But she knew she was being foolish. He was her boss and they already crossed so many lines with one another. She needed to just drop the idea of anything having to do with _them_ out of her mind. Surely he did.

Katherine finished preparing his breakfast that Tuesday just as he walked into the kitchen, dressed in a well-tailored gray suit and blue tie for work.

“Miss Mason,” she heard him murmur, and she turned to face him, watching as his eyes washed up and down her body.

“You’re— _dressed up_ ,” he stammered as he took in the white collared button up dress shirt, paired with a knee-length black pencil skirt, and shiny black stilettos.

“Yes. I am,” she said quietly, grabbing his plate from the counter and bringing it to him as he sat down in his usual spot at the center island.

“ _Why_ are you dressed up?” He asked curiously, his eyebrow cocking slightly as she watched his eyes dip down to the heels on her feet once again.

“Uhm… my father—he has a court hearing this morning for… for his sentencing,” she told him reluctantly, watching as his jaw tensed at the mentioning of her father.

“I see,” he said, his voice nearly seething.

“I should be back by lunch, but… you have a meeting today, don’t you?” She asked him, recalling that she read it on the schedule she was expected to keep up with on a daily basis.

“Do you think it’s a good idea?” He questioned, holding his fork idly in his hand, having not even taken one bite of the breakfast she just prepared for him.

“Your food is going to get cold,” she said, purposely dodging his question as she nodded toward his plate.

“Do you think it’s a good idea, Miss Mason?” He asked more firmly.

“For you to let your breakfast get cold? No,” she said, really trying to avoid the topic of conversation altogether.

“ _Katherine._ Do not play games with me,” he growled, his eyes fiery, his voice seething.

“Mr. Malik, I don’t believe this topic of conversation is appropriate for the work place,” she told him, turning back toward the kitchen counter, moving swiftly to clean up the mess she made by preparing his breakfast.

“I don’t give a damn,”  he snapped, his voice startled her as she realized he was suddenly standing next to her, looking at her with _lust, anger, concern, sorrow, guilt_ swirling in his eyes. She stared back at him, mouth agape, wondering what she could possibly say to sate him.

“I don’t like the idea of you going there,” he said, shaking his head as his eyes stared into hers. And she was slowly realizing he wasn’t much for filtering himself – whether it be intentional or accidental.

“He’s my father,” she protested, feeling quite odd to have to defend her decision in this kind of situation.

“He’s an abusive drunk,” Mr. Malik pointed out unnecessarily – like she didn’t know this about her _own_ father.

“He will be in police custody, _Zayn_ ,” she said, tacking on his name with a little bit of attitude.

“He’s just spent the past three days in jail. He will be going through withdrawals, Katherine. Do you know what that can do to a person?” Mr. Malik said sternly, trying to make a point.

“I can handle my father, Zayn. I’ve done it my entire life,” she pressed, getting slightly aggravated that he was stepping over the line this much, meddling in her life.

He took a deep breath, shaking his head, but he stepped back, seemingly backing off. She felt relief flood through her as she nodded her head once and walked around him, moving out of the kitchen.

“Mr. Higgins, change in plans. I won’t be attending my meeting this afternoon. Cancel it with the office and get back to me. And have the car pull around up front for myself and Miss Mason,” she heard Mr. Malik speaking into his cell phone, and it stopped her dead in her tracks.

“What are you doing?” Katherine asked him quickly as she turned back into the kitchen.

“I will be attending your father’s hearing with you,” he told her matter-of-factly, like she didn’t have a choice in the matter.

“The hell you will,” she spat, feeling the anger rising up inside of her. He looked taken aback by the tone of her voice, but she didn’t care.

“I am perfectly capable of going to my father’s hearing alone. I don’t need a body guard. I’m not fifteen years old anymore!” She yelled at him.

He stared back at her, not saying a word, not flinching, not reacting one bit as her bravado soon seeped out of her body.

“Are you done?” He asked after a moment, and her eyes narrowed.

“ _No_ ,” she spat, but had nothing left to say.

“A car is waiting for us,” he told her evenly.

“You are not— _god damn it_ ,” Katherine growled, feeling like they were going in circles.

“Grab what you need and we’ll go,” he told her, ignoring her anger.

“You are a _stubborn_ man,” she grumbled under her breath, knowing very well it was her boss she was speaking to.

“I’ve been called worse,” he replied casually.

Katherine let out a huff, but conceded to his ego. She knew there was no way he was going to allow her to go alone at that point. It made her feel like a child, but on the other hand, she couldn’t get it out of her head that he cared enough to be worried or bothered by anything in her life.

 

Katherine couldn’t believe she was sitting next to Mr. Malik in his chauffeured town car on the way to the court house for her father’s hearing. Her nerves were making her sick to her stomach as the two of them sat in complete and utter silence. The only time there was a breath spoken the entire ride was when Mr. Malik took a phone call from Mr. Higgins, the head of his security.

She hated that he knew so much about her – that he _knew_ about her father and that she told him about what her father did to her in the past. She spent the better part of a decade trying to keep people out of that side of her life as much as possible, and in three days Mr. Malik managed to rip down the barrier she created, worming his way into the darkness of her life.

They sat in the back of the courtroom because she wasn’t ready to speak with her father. He saw her and sent her a smile, but she could not return it. She was more disappointed in him than she ever was with anyone in her entire life – even herself.

As the judge spoke of the charges her father could possibly face, Katherine just felt numb. She knew he deserved everything he got for the mistakes he made, but she couldn’t help but be affected by it all. She grew up thinking everything her father did was a reflection on her, and it was hard to break from that way of thinking.

There was silence in the court room before the judge began sentencing her father, and her breath hung in her throat, feeling sick to her stomach. She felt Mr. Malik reach out and place his hand on top of hers for a moment, giving it a light pat before he pulled it back. She looked up at him as tears welled in her eyes and he looked back at her with such a knowing look, she was moved by his momentary compassion.

“Because of your failure to learn your lesson, Mr. Mason – this being your third and most dangerous drunk driving offense, you will be sentenced to one year in a federal penitentiary. And must complete three years mandatory community service once released, and you are also ordered to attend an alcoholism program such as _Alcoholics Anonymous_. Your next court date is in three weeks time, and you are expected to be in attendance, Mr. Mason. Do you understand what I have said?” The judge read her father his penalty.

“Yes, sir,” her father said, bowing his head.

She couldn’t breathe. She was saddened that this was what her father’s life had come to, but she was entirely relieved to not have to worry about him and where his destructive behavior would take him.

When the judge hit his gavel on the sound block, adjourning court, Katherine jumped slightly in her seat. Her thoughts were a mess in her head as she watched her father get handcuffed and led out of the courtroom with one last mournful look in her direction.

“Miss Mason,” she heard Mr. Malik say. She turned her head to look up into his eyes.

“Would you like to go now?” He asked quietly, and she realized that most of the courtroom was now empty.

“Yes,” she said as she stood up on her feet and Mr. Malik did the same, stepping closely to her.

“Are you alright?” He breathed into her hair, near her ear, and it sent chills up her spine.

“I’m fine,” she said, looking up at him.

“Are you sure?” He pressed, looking into her eyes.

“He deserved what he got,” she told him evenly.

“But are _you_ okay?” He asked again.

“He can’t hurt me or anyone else if he’s in prison,” she told him matter-of-factly. Mr. Malik looked at her skeptically, probably because of the fact that she continued to dodge his question, but after a beat, he left it alone and nodded his head.

With one quick phone call to his driver, Mr. Malik’s town car was pulling up out front of the courthouse to whisk them back to the penthouse.

“Would you like to have lunch, Miss Mason?” Mr. Malik offered once they were in the car.

“With you?” She choked out, looking at him wide-eyed.

“Yes, with me,” he said, his eyes watching her evenly. It was like she _couldn’t_ respond. She just stared back at him, mouth agape, looking like a complete idiot.

“I didn’t get a chance to eat my breakfast, and surely you need to eat at some point. Am I correct?” He asked her.

“Uh, yes. I guess so,” she said with a nod.

“Would you like to join me for lunch?” He asked again.

“S-sure,” she stammered.

“Sure?” He asked, eyeing her.

“Yes. Yes, I would like to join you for lunch. Thank you, Mr. Malik,” she said formally.

“It’s my pleasure, Miss Mason,” he said before he let the driver know of their change in plans.

Mr. Malik brought her to a small, yet very expensive French bistro called _La Belle Vie_ – which he told her translated to _“the beautiful life”_ in English.

As they sat down together at a small table made for two, he went on to tell her she should look at her father’s incarceration in a positive light – that it would help both her and her father, and may even strengthen their relationship once he reformed. He continued by telling her she should do everything in her power to make her life her own now that her father wouldn’t be around to control her anymore, and that she shouldn’t let anything or anyone hinder her from living _the beautiful life_ she was meant to have. She was moved by his speech, so much that she couldn’t even respond. Every day this man surprised her, by peeling back the thick layers he guarded himself with, showing her little bits of his character, of the true man he was.

“Thank you,” she finally told him, feeling her cheeks pinking as she looked down at the perfect place setting in front of her.

“You’re very welcome, Miss Mason,” he replied immediately, and she looked up to see him looking at her like a boss shouldn’t look at his employee, and it only made her face burn hotter.

“You look very beautiful today,” he told her, catching her off guard.

“What—what are you doing?” Katherine asked in a hushed tone, looking around the moderately filled restaurant to make sure nobody heard him.

“What?” He asked, oblivious to how inappropriately he was speaking to and looking at her.

“You’re my boss,” she reminded him, feeling like it should be him with the level head, not her.

“Yes,” he said, nodding his head once.

“Do you speak to all of your employees this way?” She asked him lowly.

“No,” he answered evenly.

“What about your previous housekeeper?” She asked boldly, feeling her stomach churn with the thought of him treating his last housekeeper the same way he treated her.

“My previous housekeeper was nowhere near as alluring as you are, Miss Mason,” he answered, keeping his unwavering gaze balanced on her.

 _Alluring?_ She wasn’t even going to touch that one.

“Why was she let go?” Katherine asked curiously, not knowing whether she was stepping over a line by asking.

“My previous housekeeper became pregnant and could no longer fulfill my needs as a live-in worker,” he told her, his voice so even and unaffected, it was almost like he had no emotions at all.

 _She became pregnant?_ As if it was something that were to just magically happen.

“You let her go for that? Isn’t that against the law?” Katherine blurted out, suddenly feeling all _woman’s rights_ as she stared him down.

“She resigned, Miss Mason,” he informed her.

“Oh,” she breathed, looking down at her place setting once again.

Katherine’s mind began to spin as she thought about his previous housekeeper getting pregnant and how he seemed to have a mild meltdown in the car when she told him she saw her doctor for birth control. Was the baby his? Did he get his last housekeeper pregnant? The thought was sobering and she felt sick about it.

“What is it, Miss Mason?” He asked, watching her face contently.

“Hmm?” She hummed, looking back up at him.

“Your face dropped and the color drained from your cheeks,” he pointed out, making her realize just how much attention he was paying to her.

“I—uh, I don’t know,” she stammered, feeling foolish.

“I would like it if you told me,” he said, his voice even and remarkably soft. Katherine stared into his eyes for a few moments before she got the nerve to speak her mind.

“Was it yours?” She asked him quietly.

“Was what mine?” He asked, not following – which surprised her since he was so in tune with her facial changes, yet could not remember what they were just conversing about.

“Was the baby yours?” She asked, feeling her face heat up again and her stomach wanted to eject what little she ate during their lunch. She watched as his eyebrows furrowed slightly as he tried to push back the flare of anger in his eyes.

“No, Miss Mason. She did not get pregnant by me,” he said, his jaw tensed, and she knew she stepped over the line of acceptable conversation.

“Oh,” she said quietly, once again dropping her gaze away from him.

“If you must know, I have never slept with someone under my employment, until you,” he tacked on for good measure, causing her head to snap up to look up into his eyes.

“Why me?” She choked out, the question falling out of her mouth like word vomit.

“Why not you?” He asked, his eyes so intense that it made her cower under their stare.

She had never been so turned on in all of her life by one tiny little rebuttal. Perhaps it was more than that. Perhaps the way he was looking at her caused all the blood in her body to flow into her nether regions, tingling and toying with her. She never wanted somebody so badly in her entire life.

“I’ve made you flustered,” he pointed out frankly.

“You’ve made me _something_ ,” she said under her breath as she crossed her legs under the table to stifle the flow of wanton need for him. She was absolutely out of her mind.

“Mr. Malik – your check,” the waiter said, coming up beside the table, breaking Zayn’s attention from her, and she finally felt like she could breathe.

“Thank you,” Mr. Malik said, pulling out his black _AmEx_ , handing it to the man before he turned his focus back on her once again.

“I would like to tell you that the sight of you today has made the thought of you pressed against the wall in front of me, wearing _only_ those heels, a very pleasant daydream of mine,” Mr. Malik breathed out lowly, his eyes seductively trained on her.

“ _Holy fuck_ ,” Katherine breathed, smacking her hand against her mouth because of her blurt-out just as the waiter came back with Mr. Malik’s credit card.

“Thank you, sir. Have a very pleasant day – _monsieur_ , _mademoiselle_ ,” the waiter said to them, parting with a pleasant smile.

“Miss Mason, shall we?” Mr. Malik asked, standing up from his seat.

“We shall,” she said, biting back the embarrassed smile that plagued her face as he reached for her hand.

She couldn’t think of anything but him as she sat silently next to him in the town car on their way back to the penthouse. They were so close to one another but so far away. She could have reached out and touched him she wanted to, but she knew she’d never be able to stop if she started – not after what he said to her at the restaurant.

The elevator ride was just as silent as they stood arm-to-arm inside the confining square box, watching as the numbers ticked away with each floor it crawled up.

Being the gentleman he was, Mr. Malik let Katherine exit the elevator before him, but it only fueled the desire inside of her, hoping like hell he was watching her as she did. And once they were inside the apartment, she subtly turned her head and was pleased to see his gaze focused straight on her backside. She bit her lip and spun toward him, catching him off guard.

“Thank you for coming with me, and thank you for lunch,” she told him, her voice wavering slightly as he looked up into her eyes.

“Please, come with me,” he said, his voice huskier than usual as he gripped onto her wrist and tugged her along with him.

“Where are we going?” She asked breathlessly as her feet took many steps to compensate for his long strides.

Moments later he was pulling her into his office, slamming the door shut before pressing her back to it, his body against hers. All the air was expelled from her lungs at his boisterous move.

“I want to get you naked. I want your soft skin against my own. I want to fuck you in those sexy heels, Miss Mason,” Mr. Malik breathed against her lips, his breath warm and inviting.

 _Jesus fucking Christ_. How could she possibly say no to something like that?

A low whimper escaped her lips as she pressed them against his – her open invitation to him. His mouth moved hungrily over her own as his hands ravaged her upper body. She wanted to be naked with him. She wanted everything he just said. _Oh God_. She _needed_ it.

“You are an addiction,” he breathed against the skin of her jaw line as he kissed down it, his fingers swiftly popping out the buttons on her shirt in the process.

“ _Oh, Jesus_ ,” Katherine whimpered under her breath as her hormones went crazy from his touch and from his words, from his presence.

He tugged open the front of her shirt, exposing her white lace bra as his hands palmed at her breasts, his mouth working down the side of her neck. Her hands gripped his shoulders tightly, not knowing what else she should be doing with them. She was so inexperienced with the _passionate-fuck-in-the-middle-of-the-day-against-a-wall_ sex. But it seemed like Zayn was raring to take the lead on this one, just like every other time.

His fingers gather up the material of her shirt and pulled it out of the skirt before sliding it off of her shoulder, tugging it down her arms until it was in a heap on the floor. His mouth never seemed to leave her skin as he continued on his quest to get her naked. And suddenly she was standing in front of him wearing only her panties and heels, wondering how in the hell he was still dressed.

Katherine slid her hands into his suit jacket, pulling it over his shoulders as his mouth finally broke away from her skin, his lust-filled eyes looking contently into hers.

“I want your soft skin against my own,” she repeated his words back to him and watched as his eyebrow cocked in appreciation.

He continued to watch her as she slid his tie out of its knot and dropped it onto the floor. She unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off, exposing his tanned hardened muscles and massive chest tattoo. His eyes never left her as she unfastened his belt and slacks, letting them drop to his ankles. The only movement he made was to kick off his shoes and step out of his pants. He was a sight standing in front of her wearing his black CK boxer briefs and his designer black socks.

“Innocent meets evil,” he said lowly, stepping toward her, his arms boxing her against the door.

“You’re not evil,” she whispered, looking into his eyes. He just stared back into hers.

“And I’m not innocent,” she said a little braver, watching as his eyes flared with her words.

“ _Jesus Christ_ , Katherine,” he groaned as his mouth fell to her bare shoulder, and his hand came up to cup her bare breast.

“Was this exactly what you had in mind?” She asked as he kissed up her neck.

“Not exactly,” he hummed against her skin.

“Show me,” she said, her voice came out breathless as she spoke the words, and a shameless groan fell from his lips.

His movements were quick. Suddenly he had both of their underwear tossed aside and he was lifting her up against the door, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist as he pressed inside of her. Her mouth fell open letting out a satisfied moan as he completely filled her up.

“ _This… is what… I had… in mind,_ ” he said with every strong thrust, causing her to gasp each time.

“Oh, God,” she groaned, dropping her face against his shoulder as she held him tightly.

His thrusts were unparalleled to anything she ever felt before, and she was consumed with unwavering pleasure racing through every part of her body as her back slid up and down the strong wooden door of his office.

She was certain her heels were digging into his ass, but she was also certain he was getting off on it. His fingers were dug into the flesh of her bottom as he pushed and pulled her along with him, and soon her grip on him was lessening as she relaxed against the door, letting the pleasure completely engulf her.

“ _Come_ , Katherine,” he said, his voice husky and breathless as he watched her.

He must have been well versed in reading the female orgasm because as he said the words, she could feel it building inside her.

“Oh. My. God, Zayn. _Mmm_ ,” Katherine groaned as her climax ate her alive.

Zayn thrust harder and faster, making her orgasm linger longer than usual as her breathing turned into loud gasps. And then she felt Zayn’s body stiffen against hers, pinning her tighter against the door, his rhythm stopping completely, and she was sure he finished too. His chest heaved against her own, his breath whirring past her ear, and it all felt so intimate to her.

After a few moments of nothing but the beating of their hearts and their heavy breathing breaking the silence, Zayn pulled back just enough to let her pull back her legs and slide her body down the wall. They stood naked in front of each other, and it was breathtaking to Katherine to have this man want her and fantasize over her. But she knew deep down that even though he wanted her that way, it didn’t mean her life was going to turn into some big Cinderella story. They could fuck as often as they wanted, but the reality still was that she was his maid – she was the woman who cleaned up his messes, even when she was the mess.

“Always a pleasure, Miss Mason,” he said finally, causing her to bite her lip to keep the pleased look off of her face. She was like Pavlov’s dogs when it came to that expression. He had her salivating for him again in an instant.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Also follow me on tumblr:  
> http://smile--styles.tumblr.com/


	8. Seven

Katherine’s week started off with a cryptic message from Mr. Higgins, stating that Mr. Malik would be out of the house indefinitely and she was to continue on with the household cleaning, but that the cooking would not be necessary while Mr. Malik was away.

_Indefinitely_. What the hell did that even mean?

After the first and second day without any further messages or contact regarding Mr. Malik, Katherine began to realize she wouldn’t be getting clarification on what ‘indefinitely’ meant to them. There was no tentative time or date that Mr. Malik would be back. He was just gone.

The days passed by rather slowly, not having much to do, and not having anything to look forward to with Mr. Malik and his wild sex drive out of the house. It was lonely being there all by herself. A few people from the security team would come and go daily, but other than that she was alone.

It went on for seven days like that. Katherine didn’t receive any phone calls besides the initial one from Mr. Higgins. She had no idea why Mr. Malik so suddenly needed to leave his home. Was he even still in the state? In the country? There was no information in the electronic calendar she had access to. She was completely in the dark.

Until that seventh day.

Katherine woke up in the middle of the night, feeling her mattress dip from behind her. She quickly turned toward the intruder feeling startled, and saw Mr. Malik slowly advancing toward her.

“Zayn,” she breathed, settling slightly, even though her heartbeat was wild in her chest.

“ _Katherine_ ,” he sighed as his lips came down to meet hers.

She was confused. It was so unlike him – so intimate. And it wasn’t until she could taste the whiskey on his tongue that she realized the change in him. He was drunk.

“What are you doing in here?” She asked, pulling back slightly to try to read his expression through the dimness of the room.

Thinking hard about it, she was certain he’d never been in her bedroom. Not even once in all the months she worked for him.

“ _Shhh_ ,” he hushed her, planting his lips back on hers as his hands slid up her breasts, gripping them lightly in his palms.

She knew exactly what he was looking for, and she wasn’t sure if she should go along with it because of his impaired state. But she quickly realized that Mr. Malik never did anything he didn’t want to.

Zayn’s kisses were long and passionate, and his hands were greedy as they scoured over her body, touching every inch of exposed flesh that he could. His hips were cradled between her opened legs and she could feel just how turned on he was, and it only helped get her there.

“ _Jesus Christ_ , Katherine. The things you do to me…” He breathed lowly, his chest heaving from the extensive kissing they did.

“Zayn—” She whispered, trying to give him a chance to slow down.

“I don’t want to talk,” he said before his lips stifled her words once again. And she didn’t try to say anything else. She knew it would get her nowhere.

He sat up, only to remove the sweater he was wearing, tossing it somewhere across the room before he pulled off his t-shirt, exposing his beautifully toned chest and abdomen. Katherine’s fingers stretched out on their own accord and slid down his stomach before he was on top of her again, pressing his lips back on hers. They never kissed as much during any other time they were fucking as they were in that moment, and it almost made her question whether he even came in to do anything but kiss her. But when she felt his hand snake down between them and dip into the front of her panties, she knew better.

His fingers were talented, sliding slickly down her cleft before coming back up, expertly finding her sensitive bundle of nerves, working his fingertips in quick circles around it. Her breathing became ragged against his lips as the pleasure built up inside of her. Zayn’s stubble filled mouth moved down her jawline before kissing down the erogenous zone on her neck, sending an array of goose bumps all across her skin. Her whole body was responding to his touches, and she could feel the heat building deep within her.

Katherine’s back arched slightly off the bed as the pleasure increased from his quiet ministration. She wanted to cry out, but she held it in, only moaning when the pleasure intensified. She was certain she was just one girl in a long list of girls who’d been with Zayn Malik. But she’d never been with a man who knew a woman’s body so well. It was hard to focus on anything besides his talented fingers. Her mind was only pulled away when she felt a tiny bite on the inner side of her left breast, realizing he was marking her. He was adding a little pain with the pleasure – something he learned she liked. And it only helped get her there faster.

Her orgasm built intensely inside of her, causing her body to writhe below him as he quietly sucked on the flesh of her breast he previously marked with his teeth.

“Oh, _Jesus_ ,” she moaned, her body floundering below his heavy weight.

She let out a cry as her climax engulfed her, unable to hold back. Her whole body was a sensitive mess after his service, and when he continued moving his fingers over her in slower, deeper circles, she nearly lost it again. She had to grip onto his wrist and still him before she went completely mad.

Zayn’s mouth finally came up from her breast, kissing her lips once again before he pulled himself up, undoing his jeans. She watched him through the dimness, with heavy eyelids, feeling completely sated by him. Though she knew he didn’t come in there just to finger-fuck her to oblivion, and she was fully on board with whatever he wanted, or needed.

Katherine watched contently as he completely rid himself of clothing before sliding off her panties and tossing them aside. He didn’t bother with her tank top, nor did he bother to put on a condom. He just slid up her frame before kissing her for what felt like the hundredth time that night, and plunged deeply inside of her without warning.

She let out a hollowed gasp as her body welcomed him. He began a slow rhythm atop her, rolling his hips against hers in long, deep strokes, his breathing shuttering slightly as he did. She’d only slept with him a handful of times, but it felt different this time around. It felt more intimate, more affectionate – like he needed it to _feel_ something. To her, it felt more like making love than fucking. She enjoyed his quiet grunts in her ear, and wondered if she’d think of him as her lover after a night like this?

Her body was responding well to his, causing her breathing to come out in gasps with every deep thrust. She was sure to pass out from hyperventilation if he kept up. And just when she thought she couldn’t take anymore, Zayn gripped onto her leg, pulling it further up against his side, thrusting slower and deeper into her, assuring her untimely death. She was panting and gasping, and her moans were unbridled. And when his mouth came down on the nipple of her left breast, it was the beginning of the end for her. He sucked and teased it until it puckered up, then he lightly bit down on it, sending her completely over the edge. She came again fiercely, letting out a strangled groan as her fingers clawed at the sheets.

It wasn’t long after when Zayn’s breathing became more labored, his grunts growing louder, his thrusts getting sloppier. She knew he was coming to his end. As his grip on her tightened, he finished with one last thrust and a grunt in her ear, which sounded more like a growl than anything. It was probably one of the sexiest things she ever heard in all of her life.

Katherine was pretty sure she fell asleep with him in her arms, completely content, completely sated. But by the time morning came, bringing the sunlight streaming through the curtains, she was alone. It took her a little while to even comprehend whether it really happened or if it was just an elaborate dream. But when she spotted the grey sweater Zayn flung across her chair, she knew her memories were real.

Katherine pulled herself out of bed, noticing she was only wearing her tank top from the night before. She slipped on a pair of panties before stepping into a pair of loose fitting pajama pants and she made her way out of my room, eager to run into Mr. Malik. But the house was quiet. Was he still sleeping? Did he leave again? As she made her way down the long hallway toward his office, she heard his muffled voice, and it caused her stomach to tighten and stir with excitement.

Zayn’s voice was all business as he spoke into his Bluetooth ear-piece, sitting behind the large mahogany desk he once fucked her on. Katherine stood next to the door he once fucked her against, and she smiled thinking about how his office held a special place inside of her.

He was wearing a crisp white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the top few buttons undone. His dark hair was a wild mess atop his head, and the stubble on his face was so long it almost could be classified as a beard at that point. He seemed so undone, so unlike himself. What happened to him while he was away?

When he spotted her standing in his doorway, his stern eyes washed over her. His demeanor didn’t change in the slightest. He just looked her up and down as he listened to the person on the other end of the phone call. When he began to speak, it was only to respond to that person, not to regard her presence. His eyes looked away from her moments later, disregarding her completely like she wasn’t even there, like she wasn’t worthy of his time.

Katherine swallowed hard as she backed out of the doorway, making her way back down the hallway toward the kitchen. She took a deep breath and tried to expel the feelings of rejection that were working their way into her heart and mind. She tried not to think of him, or of the previous night they spent together. He came to her. He came to _her_ bedroom, waking her from her sleep, completely seducing her. What was she supposed to think about that? There were so many scenarios in her head, but she was certain they were all wrong.

He was her boss. She tried to make it a point to remember that. But it was difficult.

As she stood in the kitchen, she quickly readied the coffee pot with the first brew of the morning, knowing it was her job and that her boss would probably at some point require some.

“Breakfast is to be ready at eight am, is it not, Miss Mason?” She heard from behind her. She jumped slightly as she turned toward him, completely startled by his presence.

“Y-yes,” she stammered, holding her hand over her wildly beating heart. She watched as he looked down at the expensive Rolex on his wrist, and then back up at her.

“It is past ten,” he snipped, looking at her like she was a complete idiot.

The annoyance she felt since she stood outside his office door began to bubble inside of her. It was a perfect example of a time when she just felt the need to tell her boss to _fuck off_.

“Forgive me, _sir_. I’ve been alone in this house for a week now. I had no indication of where you were or when you’d be home. I’ve been completely in the dark. So _forgive me_ for not having your god damn breakfast ready at eight am,” she snapped, unable to hold back her frustration.

Mr. Malik watched her, his eye cool and narrowed directly on her. She was certain he didn’t allow anyone to speak to him that way. And she was quickly regretting every single passive aggressive word that came out of her mouth.

“I’m sorry,” she breathed after a beat, watching as his icy expression never let up. Fear engulfed her as her eyes quickly darted away from his, wishing she could take it all back.

“Miss Mason…” Mr. Malik said lowly.

“I will begin your breakfast right away, sir,” she said quickly as she dashed toward the fridge to gather up the ingredients for his omelet.

“ _Miss Mason_ ,” he said more firmly, causing her to stop in her tracks to look back up at him.

“Sir?” She questioned, her voice squeaking with the word.

Katherine watched as his tongue darted out, sliding smoothly across the bottom of his upper teeth before he took a breath and let it out.

“Under the circumstance, I will forgive not having my breakfast ready. But it is difficult for me to refrain from punishing you for your outburst,” he told her, his tone razor sharp, and it made her stomach drop. Her mouth went dry immediately thinking about what the word ‘punishment’ meant to him.

“If I was still in the business of spanking you, you would most definitely have earned it, Miss Mason,” he continued to speak, and the fire in his words sparked something deep within her. Although she was not fond of the actual spanking itself, she did enjoy his dominance. And she thoroughly enjoyed the intimate setting with him that it entailed.

When both of them failed to speak, her mind cut to memories of the night before – how he came to her, how he acted as though he waited for it all week, how he seemed lost without it, without her.

“You… you came to my bed last night,” she breathed, changing the subject on him.

His eyes stared her down, and she was certain she just did another _no-no_ by disregarding his previous statements.

“Was I the first thing you did when you got home?” She asked him, genuinely curious. But he didn’t answer.

“Why—why did you come to my bed?” She continued, hoping for some semblance of an answer, but it never came.

Katherine watched as he looked away from her, showing a glimmer of vulnerability as he did.

“You were drinking? What was the matter? You seemed so… so lost,” she pointed out.

He wasn’t looking at her, but he wasn’t running off either, which seemed like a good sign to her.

“Where were you? Where did you go?” She inquired about the week he was gone, hoping he felt inclined to answer at least one of her many questions.

She watched as his jaw clenched tightly. He still wasn’t running away so she pressed on.

“What happened, Zayn?” She breathed.

And maybe it was because she called him by his name, maybe it was something else, but she finally got his attention. His eyes focused back on hers, looking as though he really wanted to open up.

“ _Please_ ,” Katherine whispered after a few weighted moments.

But then he retreated completely, shaking his head before he stepped back and stalked off toward his office. She let out a huge sigh, shuddering off the trouble she knew she was still in, and stalked down the hallway after him. How much more trouble could she possibly get into?

“You came to me for a reason last night. A _real_ reason. I may not have been the first thing you did when you got back, but you made it a point to crawl into my bed last night. And it was different. Things were different between us. You can shrug it off, I don’t care. But what is so hard about opening up – letting someone in? I told you things about my life that I don’t share with anyone. You _made_ me tell you. Don’t I get the same courtesy from you?” She asked, feeling worked up and agitated.

Of course Zayn stayed silent. She supposed it was better than him blowing up in her face.

_“_ _Apparently not_. You can live up here inside this closed off bubble you call a home, but don’t expect anyone to fall at your feet, especially not me. Don’t expect me to give in to your _advances_ anymore,” she ranted, feeling the anger and annoyance hit her hard.

“Employee—” She said, pointing to herself.

“—Employer,” she said as she pointed to him, letting him know where they stood with each from that point on.

She didn’t even care that his eyes were penetrating her with a sharp stare. She didn’t even care that she may have just signed her own discharge papers with her little speech. She only cared about the emotion that was flowing through her in that moment. When he still didn’t respond, she sent him one more narrowed glare before she spun on her heels and headed for the door.

“I was in Bradford,” she heard his low voice and it caused her to freeze in her tracks.

“As in England?” She asked, turning her head to look back at him.

“My father… he had a heart attack,” he confessed, and Katherine slowly turned back and registered the anguish on his face.

“Zayn—I’m sorry,” she breathed, feeling terrible for the way she berated him. But she was also grateful he was actually speaking and explaining his side.

“He was still in the hospital when I left to come back, but he was doing better,” he explained, dropping his gaze to the floor.

“Good,” she breathed, relieved to hear his father didn’t pass due to the heart attack.

“He is the strongest person I’ve ever known,” he said, looking up toward the window, his fingertips splayed out on his desk as he stood hovering above it.

Katherine didn’t want to speak in case he wanted to say more, but he didn’t. He just stood there, silent and pensive as she struggled for the words to tell him she was there for him – whatever he needed. But it was all cut short when his phone began ringing, and the reality of the day, of his life, pulled them back in.

“Malik,” he said sternly, taking the call, immediately disregarding every single breakthrough they just made.

Katherine sighed as she quietly turned once again and made her way out of his office, her heart a little heavier than before.


	9. Eight

“Your naked body is exquisite, Miss Mason,” Mr. Malik breathed against the bare skin of her collarbone.

Katherine shuddered as his words, so low and sensual, caused goose bumps and tingles to skate across her flesh. She watched as he leaned up, and noticeably quirked his eyebrow at her.

“Do you enjoy the sound of my voice, Miss Mason?” He asked lowly.

“Mmm,” she purred.

“Does it turn you on, Miss Mason?” He asked.

“Mm-hmm,” she answered truthfully.

“The sound of my voice… does it make you wet?” He breathed against the sensitive flesh of her neck.

“Oh, _God_ ,” she moaned lowly, her body shuddering again.

She felt the palm of his hand slide down her belly and sink into the front of her panties.

“Just as I thought,” Zayn breathed in her ear before he nipped at it. All she could do was moan. This man had her hook, line and sinker.

“Always a pleasure, Miss Mason,” he breathed against her earlobe, and the words reverberated through her mind.

_Always a pleasure. Always a pleasure. Always a pleasure._

Katherine’s eyes opened quickly, realizing almost immediately she was dreaming. As far as she could tell, it was still night. The sky was still dark, the moon still high. But after a dream like that, sleep was the last thing on her mind. She tip-toed out of her bedroom, on a quest to get a glass of water, when she noticed a dim light coming from the living room. She quietly walked toward the light and found Zayn sitting on one end of the large L-shaped couch looking pensive and sad. Her heart broke a little bit seeing him look so lost. She took another step closer, but stopped herself. Was it really her place to comfort him? She wasn’t his girl. She wasn’t his family. She was the hired help. But she couldn’t seem to stop her own two feet from bringing her closer and closer to him.

Her heart was beating heavy in her chest as she sat next to him on the couch. He didn’t say a word, he didn’t move a muscle. She knew it was his father that was on his mind. He left Bradford while he was still in the hospital. Katherine could read the worry all over his face.

“Are you okay?” She asked carefully.

“Yeah—” he said, his voice cracking from disuse. He cleared his throat and looked momentarily at her.

“I’m alright,” he assured her.

“Okay,” she whispered.

They both fell silent for a few moments, her heartbeat never evening out. There was a lump in her throat from the back-up of words she wanted to say to him.

“Do you want to talk?” She offered. He looked over at her again with another side-eye.

“No, love. I don’t want to talk,” he said quietly. Her whole body tingled from the nickname. He never used a nickname before.

“Okay,” she breathed, falling silent again.

“You’re playing with fire wearing so little around the house at night,” Zayn informed her. She bit her lip as every nerve in her body reacted from his words.

Katherine watched as he leaned toward the side of the couch and pulled out a gray cashmere blanket, draping it over her bare legs.

“It’s cold in here,” he added.

“I wouldn’t think you’d have an issue with what I’m wearing,” she quipped under her breath as she adjusted the blanket to cover the entirety of her lower half.

“You have no idea,” he remarked curtly, making her mouth go dry. But with another look in her direction and the sideways smirk that came with it, she relaxed next to him.

Minutes tick by as the two of them sat next to each other in the dimness and quiet. Katherine wanted to say so much. She wanted to do anything to make him feel better. But somehow she knew that her just being there next to him, being there for him was enough.

Katherine woke up to her alarm the next morning, alone in her own room, having dream-like memories of Zayn carrying her in his arms from the couch to her bed. She must have fallen asleep with him in the living room.

She took a deep breath and got out of bed knowing she needed to get breakfast started promptly. She dressed in black slacks and a fitted long-sleeved red shirt. She pinned her hair up into a bun and brushed on minimal make up before finishing the rest of her daily morning routine.

The apartment was quiet as she headed toward the kitchen. She moved swiftly, gathering everything she needed to make Mr. Malik breakfast. When the doorbell rang suddenly she nearly jumped out of her skin. Who in the holy hell would be at the door at 7:30 in the morning?

Without another moment passing, Mr. Higgins was coming out of the security office, looking rather alarmed.

“Who is it?” Katherine asked him quietly.

“Not sure, ma’am,” he said, giving her a side-eye as he took long strides toward the door. Her heart began to pound faster. Who could it possibly be?

“Is there something wrong, Higgins?” Katherine heard Mr. Malik’s voice before she saw him.

When she turned her head he was right there in all his glory – well, nearly. He stood next to the breakfast bar, his body damp as he clung to a towel that was wrapped around his waist. Her heart nearly beat out of her chest.

“Not entirely sure, sir,” Mr. Higgins said as he reached the door. Zayn gave him a nod of his head, giving him the okay to open the door.

“Can I help you?” Mr. Higgins said to the person after opening the door.

“Yeah. Is my filthy brother around?” They heard a male’s voice.

“Sir?” Mr. Higgins asked, looking to Zayn.

“Shit,” he sighed, looking more than a little annoyed.

“Let him in,” Mr. Malik finally said.

“Thanks, Jeeves,” the unknown man said to Mr. Higgins before entering the home.

Stepping into the foyer stood a very attract looking man. Tousled light brown hair, brown eyes, black leather jacket, ripped jeans and black boots on his feet. He didn’t look like anyone Mr. Malik would associate with. He was the complete opposite of Zayn.

“Brother,” the man said, sending Zayn a wide smile.

“Liam, what the hell are you doing here?” Zayn asked through gritted teeth, still clinging to the towel around his waist.

“Came to see why you bailed. Came to tell you your dad’s doing better,” Liam told him.

“You came all the way from England to tell me what you could have told me over the phone?” Zayn snapped.

“I didn’t want to talk to your secretary,” Liam said with a shrug of his shoulders.

“What do you want?” Zayn snapped again.

“I wanted to see how you’re doing,” Liam answered quickly. Zayn’s eyes were piercing as he looked at his brother.

“Honest,” Liam said, holding his hands up in defense.

“I need to get dressed,” Zayn grumbled under his breath, walking toward his bedroom.

“Yes, you do,” Liam said, dropping his duffel bag on the floor in the foyer.

Mr. Higgins finally closed the door and walked back to the security office, but not before he gave Katherine another side-eye. She stood frozen in place in the kitchen, staring at the traveler that stood in the foyer. He was looking around the open space, taking it all it. It made her wonder if it was the first time he’d ever been there.

“Well, hello there, beautiful,” Liam said once he caught eyes with Katherine.

“Hello,” she said quietly, turning back toward the breakfast she was preparing before the intrusion. She heard Liam’s footsteps clomping toward her, until they stopped. She turned to see him standing next to the breakfast bar, staring at her.

“Can I make you some breakfast?” She offered him.

“Sure, love. Are you the maid?” He asked.

“Housekeeper,” she corrected him.

“Right. You’re a pretty little thing, aren’t you?” He commented, which she ignored effortlessly.

“Is this a normal thing? My brother walking around half naked in your presence?” He asked, which made her heart skip thinking about how indisposed Mr. Malik was.

“Nothing about this morning has been normal,” she answered vaguely.

“Right,” Liam said again.

Katherine heard the stool at the breakfast bar slide out and watched out of the corner of her eye as Liam sat down on it.

“What are you making there, love?” he asked.

“An omelet for Mr. Malik. I can make you one too, or something else if you’d prefer something different,” she told him.

“An omelet sounds fine. But none of those mushrooms on it. Do you have any meat or something?” He asked.

“I could dice up some ham if you’d like,” she offered.

“Hams good,” he said with a smile. Katherine walked toward the fridge and retrieved the ham, bringing it back to the counter.

“You’re American,” Liam said as if it were out of the ordinary.

“We are in America,” she said plainly.

“You got me there,” Liam laughed.

“I guess it just surprised me since his whole security team is from Europe,” Liam pointed out. She never even thought about it before. It made her wonder if his previous housekeepers were European.

“But then again, just looking at you, I know why he hired you,” Liam continued, causing her face to burn with blush.

“What’s your name, sweetheart?” He asked.

“Miss Mason,” she replied.

“What’s your given name?” He asked.

“Katherine,” she said, giving him a timid look.

“Katherine. Lovely,” he said with a smile.

“Thank you,” she said quietly.

“You know, you are an absolute stunner. I don’t know how my brother gets anything done around here with you living here. You do live here, right?” Liam asked.

“I do,” she answered.

“Zaynie-boy must have a libido of steel keeping himself away from you,” Liam said and Katherine nearly choked on the saliva in her mouth.

“ _Liam_ ,” they heard Mr. Malik snap.

“Brother,” Liam said, turning toward the now fully dressed Mr. Malik.

“Leave Miss Mason alone,” Zayn said, stringing out each word with an air of warning. Katherine could only stare at him as he scowled at Liam.

“Alright, alright,” Liam said with a small chuckle.

“Miss Mason, you can continue with breakfast,” Zayn said, turning toward her, his facial features softening slightly as he looked at her.

“Yes. Yes, sir,” she said, turning back toward the food.

“Liam, come with me,” Zayn said sharply.

“Yes, _sir_ ,” Liam said comically, following his very serious brother out of the kitchen and into his office.

 

As Katherine was cleaning the kitchen that morning after breakfast, Liam found her again, startling her as she was finishing up the dishes.

“I’m sorry about before. I didn’t know you two were sleeping together,” Liam said, leaning up against the counter. Katherine sucked in a breath and choked on the air.

“Excuse me?” She snapped at him.

“I saw the way you two looked at each other,” Liam continued.

“We are not sleeping together,” she told him firmly.

“Did you know that when a person is lying they usually don’t use contractions when they’re denying something. ‘We _are not_ sleeping together’. Also, by the defense in your tone and the way you spoke my words back to me, it makes me wonder if you’re telling the truth,” Liam said, quirking his eyebrow at her. She supposed he wasn’t as dumb as he looked.

“We’re not,” she said firmly, narrowing her eyes at him. His eyes challenged her for a minute before his smile took over his features once again.

“Alright. I believe you,” he said finally. She took a deep breath and shook her head.

“Are we done here?” She asked him boldly.

“Did I offend you?” He asked with a wry smile.

“No. I just have a lot of work to do and Mr. Malik wouldn’t appreciate it if I were to get off task,” she said as professionally as she could.

“I bet he wouldn’t,” Liam said with a quirked eyebrow. Katherine pursed her lips at him before she spun on her heels and made her way out of the kitchen.

 

As she was making up one of the guest bedrooms for Liam at Mr. Malik’s request Katherine was startled by Zayn’s presence in the doorway.

“Christ!” She yelped, her heart leaping into her throat.

“Sorry,” Zayn said with a ghost of a smile on his lips.

“Can I help you with something, sir?” She asked formally.

“It would probably be best if you stayed clear of Liam while he’s here. He’s uh… he definitely likes his women,” he told her.

“It must run in the family,” she snipped under her breath. Zayn’s eyes narrowed at her immediately and she cowered under his stare.

“Sorry,” she said sheepishly.

“I’m not sure how long he is staying. He’s probably just waiting for the right time to hit me up for money,” Zayn said.

“You have such a low view of your brother?” She questioned.

“Trust me, it’s a just view,” he said, pursing his lips together.

“I honestly didn’t know you had a brother. It only mentions you have sisters on the internet,” she told him and he quirked an eyebrow at her.

“I uh, did some research before taking the position,” she explained as her cheeks reddened with embarrassment.

“Step-brother,” Zayn said, answering so many questions in her head.

“It makes sense. You two look nothing alike,” she pointed out.

“There is not much that Liam and I have in common,” he told her. _Except your love for women_ , she wanted to say.

“Your… your father is doing better?” She questioned.

“So it seems,” he nodded.

“That’s great news, Zayn,” she said with a wide smile.

“It is,” he said quietly.

They were silent for a few long moments. She stared at him as he leaned against the door frame, sliding his fingers up and down his chin. He looked so attractive, so incredibly appealing.

“Like I said, Miss Mason, just stay away from Liam while he’s here,” Zayn warned her again.

“He seems harmless,” she told him.

“Do not forget, Miss Mason, I still have not punished you from your outburst the other morning. Let’s not make the punishment more severe,” he said, quirking his eyebrow at her. Her insides tightening in the most delicious way.

“Yes, sir,” she said formally.

He gave her one last once-over before he turned and left the doorway. She took a deep breath and let it out, wondering when the hell he would carry out the punishment he was holding over her head.


	10. Nine

It was two long days since Liam arrived at the apartment. Katherine wouldn’t mind so much if he didn’t feel the need to comment on how beautiful she was every time he saw her. Mr. Malik spent as much time as he could at the apartment during those days, working out of his office instead of the boardroom where he should have been. It made her wonder if it was his way of keeping tabs on Liam being around her. Even if it wasn’t, she appreciated his presence.

On the third morning, Mr. Malik was forced to go into the office because of a mandatory meeting. He left Mr. Higgins at the house that day, which was odd since he never traveled without his head of security. He took Mr. Bates, one of the other security guards, with him instead. It was odd to her, but it only cemented the idea in her head that Mr. Malik was keeping tabs on Liam.

Katherine tried to do her best to ignore Liam while she went about her duties around the house. But when he showed up in the kitchen shirtless as she began to prepare Mr. Malik’s dinner, she was caught off guard. He had a towel hanging over his shoulders, looking sweaty and out of breath like he just got done working out.

“Can I help you with something, Mr… uh, Liam?” She asked, realizing she didn’t know what his last name actually was.

“Payne,” he offered.

“Excuse me?” She asked.

“My surname is Payne,” he elaborated.

“Mr. Payne,” she said aloud.

“I’ll take a glass of water,” he told her.

“Sure,” she said quietly as she reached into the cupboard to grab a glass. When she turned back around she noticed Liam’s eyes on her backside.

“I’m not a piece of meat, Mr. Payne,” she snipped. Liam looked up into her eyes and gave her a sly smile.

“Sorry. I can’t help it, beautiful. You are just so… appealing,” he said, biting his bottom lip momentarily.

Katherine walked to the fridge and filled the empty glass with filtered water from the spout on the fridge.

“Here you go, sir,” she said, walking toward him, handing him the glass.

“Thanks, love,” he said, making sure his fingers slipped against hers as he grabbed the glass.

“Please, call me Liam. No need for such formalities, love. I’m not my cold-hearted brother,” Liam said.

Katherine nodded and walked back toward the stove, stirring the pasta in the pot. When she turned back toward the sink to wash the lettuce for the salad, Liam was standing right there looking at her.

“If you don’t mind, I need to work,” she said, looking up at him timidly.

“I don’t mind, love,” Liam said, reaching out to tuck her hair behind her ear. She flinched back slightly.

“Oh, sweetheart. There’s no need to be afraid of me,” Liam said.

“I’m not afraid of you,” she told him sternly, pressing her hand firmly against his chest to keep a healthy distance between them.

“Good,” he said, reaching out a hand to rest on her waist.

“Liam—” She started, staring into his eyes.

“Don’t you find me attractive, love?” He asked, sending her a sweet smile.

“It’s not that,” she breathed.

“It’s my brother?” He asked.

“He’s my boss,” she said quietly.

“And what he doesn’t know won’t kill him,” Liam cooed, sliding his other hand gently behind her neck.

“Liam,” she breathed.

“Katherine,” he whispered.

Her mouth was so dry and her body was so tense. She wasn’t used to situations like this. No matter how many times she experienced this with his brother, it didn’t make it any easier being _seduced_.

Moments later, Liam’s lips met hers, kissing her sweetly. She froze, wondering what in the hell she was getting herself into. When Liam’s mouth moved against hers, it was like something was unleashed inside of her. Her lips became pliable, kissing him back until they stood in the middle of the kitchen pawing at each other as they made out.

It took her a moment for her to come to her senses. It wasn’t right. He wasn’t Zayn. Katherine broke the kiss, pressing her palms against his chest. Both of them were struggling for breath and she could feel a sting on her lips from his stubble.

“I’m sorry. I can’t,” she breathed as her fingers came up to touch her battered lips.

“Katherine,” Liam whispered.

“I’m sorry,” she said again, turning on her heels and exiting the kitchen.

She hid in her bedroom for a little while until she knew Liam would no longer be in the kitchen. She was expecting Mr. Malik to be home any minute and she was no closer to having his dinner ready.

“Shit!” She yelped, remembering she left the stove on.

She barreled out of her room and back into the now empty kitchen. When she made it to the stove, she realized the pot boiled all the water down and the pasta was burning to the bottom of the pan.

“ _Shit, shit, shit, shit_ ,” she grumbled, turning off the stove before the smoke alarm went off.

Just then she heard the front door open with Mr. Malik’s entrance. He was chatting with Mr. Bates as the two of them walked toward the kitchen.

“Miss Mason,” she heard Zayn’s stern voice.

“Mr. Malik,” she said weakly, holding the ruined pot in her hand.

“Kitchen mishap?” He questioned.

“You could say that,” she said, looking at him sheepishly.

“I should deduct everything you’ve ruin of mine from your pay,” he said sternly.

“Leave her alone, _Hitler_ ,” they heard Liam’s voice as he walked into the kitchen – fully clothed this time.

“I don’t think it’s any of your concern how I discipline my staff, _Liam_ ,” Zayn snapped at him.

“Shit happens,” Liam said nonchalantly. Zayn’s eyes shot daggers at his brother. Katherine could only imagine what he was thinking.

“It’s alright. I will pay for the pot,” she said, butting in to their little silent feud.

Zayn looked at her and nodded his head before he exited the kitchen, disappearing into his office, while Mr. Bates went toward the security room.

“He’s not going to make you pay for the pot,” Liam told her.

“Haven’t you done enough already?” She snapped at him.

“Me? What did I do?” Liam asked exasperated.

“This pan wouldn’t be ruined if you would have just left me be like I asked,” she said, narrowing her eyes at him.

“You got me there, sweetheart,” Liam said, smiling wryly at her.

“Please. I need to finish dinner. I would appreciate it if you would leave,” she told him again.

“I get it,” he said, smirking at her.

They stood there staring at each other for a few moments and she could feel the sexual tension, but it did absolutely nothing for her. She couldn’t see herself kissing Liam again or doing anything else with him. She could only see herself with one man, and that was his brother. And it hurt knowing he didn’t feel the same about her.

 

“Miss Mason,” she heard Zayn’s stern voice coming from the hallway outside of her bedroom. _Shit._ He sounded angry.

She just got ready for bed in shorts and a t-shirt when she heard him. She quickly walked toward the door and opened it, seeing him standing in the dark hallway.

“Mr. Malik?” She questioned.

“Can I speak with you?” He asked firmly.

“Um, sure,” she said, noticing the red satin ties he held in his hands.

“Follow me,” he said, turning to walk down the hallway.

“Uh, okay,” Katherine said, turning off her bedroom light and followed him across the apartment.

She watched as he opened the door of the exercise room and turned to let her in.

“In here?” She asked, looking at him skeptically.

“Yes, Miss Mason. In here,” he said, barely even looking her in the eye.

“Okay,” she breathed, stepping into the large mirrored room.

Mr. Malik shut the door behind them and locked it. Her insides tightened, wondering what in the hell was going on. Why did he have satin ties in his hand? Was this her punishment? Was he going to strap her to the exercise bike and force her to work out?

“What is going on, Mr. Malik?” She asked, turning toward him as he stood by the door.

“Miss Mason, are you aware there are cameras in nearly every inch of this apartment?” He asked evenly. Her insides knotted up. _Oh, shit_.

“N-no,” she stammered.

“Every room but the bedrooms and bathrooms are monitored,” Mr. Malik elaborated.

She was in deep shit. She knew it. She let Liam kiss her. She kissed him back – after Zayn specifically told her to stay away from him. But how – how did he find out so quickly? It was only a few hours ago. But then she quickly realized it must have been Mr. Higgins that told him. Her stomach turned and she swallowed hard. If Mr. Higgins saw her and Liam kissing in the kitchen, then there was no telling what else he’s seen – starting with the night Zayn fucked her on the kitchen table.

“Mr. Higgins—” She croaked out.

“I told him to keep an eye on Liam while I was away,” Zayn told her.

“He’s…he’s seen everything, hasn’t he?” She stammered, feeling almost betrayed.

“Everything?” Zayn asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

“Yes, _everything_ ,” she spat angrily at him.

“He sees what needs to be seen, Miss Mason,” he retorted.

“Including you _fucking_ me on your kitchen table… and your desk… and against your office door?” She snapped at him, feeling absolutely sick to her stomach.

“He only sees what needs to be seen, Miss Mason,” Zayn snapped back at her.

“ _Fuck_. I didn’t sign up for this,” Katherine grumbled under her breath, feeling absolutely violated.

“I assure you that every single person on my staff has signed the same NDA you have,” he told her.

“That’s beside the fucking point, _Zayn!”_ She yelled at him, feeling so much anger.

“The footage is only kept if it’s something substantial,” Zayn said.

“Oh, God. _Fuck you_ ,” she snapped at him.

“I didn’t mean it like that, Katherine. And you’d be well-advised to watch your mouth,” Mr. Malik said sternly.

“What _did_ you mean?” She asked him, narrowing her eyes again at him.

“I meant, that footage has been long since erased. If Mr. Higgins saw it, he will never speak of it. _Ever_ ,” he informed her.

“But he has seen it! And who knows whoever else. _That’s_ the point,” she told him, her nerves grating the more he spoke.

“If you quite remember, it was written in your contract that there would be surveillance at the house,” Mr. Malik reminded her. As she thought back, she realized he was right.

“I read that long before we slept together! How am I supposed to remember that?” She snapped at him. Zayn took a deep breath and let it out slowly, his shoulders noticeably relaxing.

“Miss Mason, how am I supposed to give you your punishment when you’re so distressed about something that is out of my control?” Zayn asked, his voice sweetening up as he took a few long strides toward her.

Katherine’s body tensed with his words and her mouth went dry. He _did_ bring her in there to punish her.

“Are you going to tie me up?” She asked him, looking down at the red satin material in his hand.

“Yes,” he said effortlessly, sliding the material between his fingers, stretching out its length. Her body shivered, but not necessarily in a bad way.

“What are you going to do to me?” She asked him, her voice shaking slightly.

Zayn took another step toward her so they were standing flush against each other and lowered his lips to her ear.

“I’m going to tie you up, Miss Mason, on that exercise bench over there. And I’m going to go down on you. But I’m not going to let you come. Not until I feel like you’ve sufficiently learned your lesson,” he breathed in her ear, making her shudder. Goose bumps slid across her skin, and the heat and desire shot up in her like gasoline on a fire.

“But the cameras…” Katherine whispered.

“There is no one in the security room to see it, Miss Mason,” he assured her. She took a deep breath and nodded her head.

“Good girl,” he said, smiling wryly at her.

He grabbed her wrist and led her toward the exercise bench he previously spoke of. She felt his fingers at the hem of her t-shirt, and without question, she lifted her arms up and let him strip it off of her. She stood in front of him half naked and watched as his eyes looked her up and down.

“Drop your shorts and panties,” Zayn told her and she immediately obeyed, silently slipping them off.

“Now lie down on the bench with your arms up and your bum on the end,” he instructed her. Katherine took a deep breath, but did as she was told. Zayn moved toward the top of the bench.

“Grip onto the poles, Miss Mason,” he told her and she did as asked.

“This is for talking back to me the other morning, Miss Mason,” he started explaining as he began to tie her right hand to the first pole.

“And for ruining yet another one of my belongings,” he continued as he tied up her other hand.

“And for kissing my brother after I explicitly asked you to stay away from him,” he said as reached over and slapped one of her bare breasts, leaving a stinging red mark across it. She hissed under her breath.

“Do you understand, Miss Mason?” He asked.

“Mm-hmm,” she hummed, biting at her bottom lip.

“Do you _understand_ , Miss Mason?” He snapped, accentuating each word before slapping the other breast even harder than the first.

“ _Yes, sir_ ,” she hissed between clenched teeth.

“Now, spread your legs for me, Miss Mason,” Zayn said, walking around to the bottom of the bench, undoing his neck tie as he did. She did as asked. Her eyes never left him. He looked so fucking sexy. She almost couldn’t take it.

“Did you like kissing my brother, Miss Mason?” He asked, his words so sugary sweet, she knew they were bad for her.

“No,” she breathed, narrowing her eyes at him.

“It sure looked like you did,” he countered and her stomach turned.

“You watched it?” She snapped, narrowing her gaze further at him.

“I had to see the betrayal with my own eyes,” he said evenly.

“Betrayal? If you watched the whole thing you would have seen me push him away,” she seethed.

“Not after you stuck your tongue down his throat,” Zayn challenged. The words dried up on her tongue.

“Did you like it, Miss Mason?” He asked again.

“I didn’t… I didn’t like that it wasn’t you,” she whispered.

Zayn’s eyebrow quirked as he looked down at her. She stared back up at him, tears threatening at the back of her eyes. Silence engulfed them and she couldn’t read one single emotion on his face. He was infuriating.

A moment later, he sunk down to his knees in front of her, and she raised her head as well as she could, painfully stretching the muscles in her neck just to see him. His eyes were already glazed over as he took in her naked body stretched out before him. She anticipated his touch like she anticipated her next breath. She sighed when she finally felt the palms of his hands slide up her inner thighs. Goose bumps cascaded across her flesh as a tingle spread up her spine.

“Do you remember what I said?” He asked lowly.

“W-what?” She stammered.

“You’re not allowed to come,” he said, his words sounding more like a threat than anything.

“Y-yes,” she breathed.

“Relax,” he cooed, sliding his palm up her abdomen.

Katherine rested her head back down against the bench and closed her eyes, trying to even out her breathing. But it was of no use. When she felt his tongue slide up her slit, her breathing labored almost immediately. Her body shuddered as he continued, his tongue swirling, his lips sucking the intense bundle of nerves. Pleasure engulfed her almost immediately and she moaned out.

“Do not come, Miss Mason,” Mr. Malik hissed, slapping her womanhood, much like he slapped her breasts earlier.

“Ahh,” she cried out before he continued to go down on her.

As the minutes ticked by, the more and more the aching need to come enraptured her. She needed it so badly. Her body was writhing and shuddering so much that he needed to hold down her legs. And just as she felt the fruitful feelings of orgasm begin, Zayn pulled away completely.

“Fuck. _No_ ,” she cried out, whimpering, needing the release so badly.

“You may not come, Miss Mason,” Zayn hissed, looking up at her.

“ _Zayn_ …” She whined.

“You are being punished, Miss Mason. You may not come,” he said again.

Katherine tugged at the ropes binding her wrists. She wanted so badly to touch herself, to give herself some sort of relief.

“Uh-uh, Miss Mason. Why do you think I’ve bound your hands?” Zayn said, smirking devilishly at her.

“This isn’t fair,” she whined.

“I told you exactly what was going to happen before I began,” he reminded her.

“I didn’t know it would be like this,” she whined.

“Like what?” He asked curiously.

“Like… like sexual torture,” she sighed, biting at her bottom lip so hard that all she could feel was pain.

“I can assure you this is not torture, Miss Mason. You’d know if I was torturing you,” he told her.

“Have you… have you tortured someone before?” She asked, not even sure if she wanted to know the answer.

“No, not torture. But I’ve done much more _challenging_ things to someone before,” he told her.

“Sexually?” She asked, cringing as she said the word.

“Yes, Miss Mason,” he nodded and her stomach dropped. She didn’t want to think about him with anyone else.

“I think you’re ready to go again,” he said, breaking her out of her thoughts.

“Again?” She whined.

“Yes, Miss Mason, again,” he said as he disappeared between her legs.

He did this three more times – bringing her to her brink only to back away when she so desperately needed a release. She cried out each time. And each time her body filled with more and more rage. She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. She wanted to hit him. But above all else, she wanted to come.

Each time it got harder and harder to handle. And when he went back for the fifth time, her tears finally began to fall. She wept as her body rose and rose and rose with sexual pleasure. Her body writhed uncontrollably, knowing it would never find its release.

“STOP! Stop it! STOP now!” She screamed.

Zayn’s head popped up from between her legs, staring at her with a look of question.

“Stop it NOW!” She screamed.

“Katherine?” He questioned.

“RED!” She screeched as she remembered the safe word. Zayn looked absolutely stricken.

“Untie me,” she seethed.

“Katherine, are you okay?” He asked.

“Untie me right now, god damn it!” She snapped, staring down at him with angry eyes. He stood up quickly and untied her, one hand at a time.

“Katherine,” he said quietly.

She stood up quickly, nearly falling over because her equilibrium was off. Zayn caught her by the arm.

“Don’t touch me!” She snapped, ripping her arm away from him.

“Katherine, please,” he said softly.

Katherine bent over and picked up her clothes, replacing them quickly on her body, her legs aching from being held open for so long.

“You’re fucked-up. So fucking fucked-up,” she snapped at him, before she moved toward the door, unlocking it and throwing it open.

She ran to her room, away from him. She didn’t want to be near him. She couldn’t take it anymore. She couldn’t be around someone who was so fucked-up that they needed to torture girls in order to be sexually satisfied. _Fuck that_.

She slammed her bedroom door and fell into a heap on the floor. Her body ached. Every muscle was on fire. The tears never stopped. She felt so violated, so used.

“Katherine,” she heard Zayn say quietly. She looked up to see him standing in her doorway.

“Get the fuck out of here, Zayn,” she snapped.

“Katherine, I’m sorry,” he said, looking guilty.

She stood up quickly and walked toward him at the same pace.

“I don’t care. I don’t care how sorry you are. You are fucked-up. You need fucking help,” she yelled in his face.

His face fell into a look of anger and a split second later he gripped her arms and slammed her against the wall. She cried out, fearful of what he might do to her.

“Don’t tell me what I need, little girl,” he snapped at her, his grip tightening on her arms. She whimpered from the pain and then she saw his tense shoulders fall. His grip on her arms loosened and slid down to her wrists.

“I’m sorry, Katherine. I’m sorry,” he sighed.

Her body shook with tremors, her tears temporarily subsiding. He looked so fucking broken, so fragile.

“Zayn…” She whispered.

His eyes looked up into hers, two brown orbs full of vulnerability and she knew she wanted to comfort him. She leaned in, kissing him softly on the lips. It only took about two seconds before the fire was ignited in both of them. His hands tightening on her wrists, bringing them above her head as his mouth worked over hers, his tongue swirling against her own. Her desire for him was back after its temporary lapse. She wanted him so bad. She wanted _only_ him.

“Oh, God,” she gasped, trying to catch her breath as Zayn’s kisses trailed down her neck.

His left hand held her wrists tightly above her head as his right hand slipped into her shirt, caressing her breast. At that point, she was certain she could come just by his touch.

“Fuck me, Zayn,” she pleaded.

A guttural moan rumbled up inside of him and he let go of her wrists. Her arms came down, wrapping around his neck as they continued to kiss. He gripped her around her waist, picking her up and her legs circled around him instinctively.

Just before Zayn took her to the bed, he kicked her door closed and shut off her bedroom light. When he dropped her down on the mattress, she felt excitement engulf her. She was going to get her one true desire – _him_.

Katherine watched him through the dimness as he unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, discarding it on the floor. She sat up and quickly helped him release from the confines of his belt and pants, letting his cock spring free in front of her. She salivated at the thought of him in her mouth and couldn’t hold back her desire.

She wrapped her lips around the head of his penis and sucked it into her mouth. He groaned above her and she couldn’t help the moan that came out of her. He tasted so good.

“Fuck, Katherine,” he hissed, weaving his fingers into her hair.

She sucked and licked and took him deep within her mouth, back and forth. She no longer possessed the control to hold back. She wanted all of him.

“Katherine, baby. Slow down. I do not want to come. Not like this,” he told her, placing his fingers underneath her chin. She pulled off of him and looked up into his eyes.

“You’re so sexy,” he cooed. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. For some reason his words were so entirely validating.

“Let’s get you undressed, baby,” he said softly, leaning down to grip the hem of her shirt. And for the second time that night, she let him undress her.

She lay naked and sprawled out for him once again, this time unbound in her own bed. She watched as he leaned down and dug into his pants pocket.

“I had every intention of fucking you tonight, baby. I’m sorry I drug it out so long,” he cooed, holding a condom between his middle and forefinger. She smiled up at him, feeling completely blissed-out already.

“Do you forgive me?” He asked.

She couldn’t believe the words he was saying. It was almost like she was dreaming. This powerful man – this fucked-up, beautiful, powerful man was actually apologizing for his actions. And she believed the sincerity in his words.

“I forgive you,” she whispered, reaching out to him.

He crawled up in her bed, kissing her swiftly. And she felt so incredibly close to him, body and soul.

It wasn’t long before he put on the condom and pushed inside of her. And it was welcomed – so fucking welcomed. She was certain she even let out a noticeable sigh when he did. He didn’t start out slow, because he knew she was already ready. He knew she didn’t want to be toyed with anymore. He just went – fucking her hard and fast. And she was gasping and moaning – knowing full well the guest bedroom was right down the hallway, but neither of them cared who heard.

Katherine came long and hard within the first five minutes, leaving her blissed-out and sated almost immediately. Who knows how many more times she came with him rocketing in and out of her. It didn’t matter. All that mattered was the constant pleasure he made her feel. The aching was gone. She was just happy.

She remembered falling asleep in his arms minutes after he rolled off of her. She was completely spent. She had no energy left in her. And when the alarm went off at 6:30 the next morning, she could barely move. But it only took her a few minutes to realize why. Zayn’s arms were still wrapped around her like a vice grip. He stayed. He spent the night with her in her bed.

Katherine turned to face him, realizing he was still asleep. But the movement of her body in his arms awakened him moments later. He looked a bit startled at first, but relaxed when he realized where he was.

“Hi,” she said apprehensively, wondering if it would freak him out that he was waking up in her bed. But when a ghost of a smile crossed over his lips and he croaked out a _Good Morning_ , Katherine knew they were okay.


	11. Ten

“I need to get up,” Katherine whispered to Zayn through the stillness.

“Your boss must be a tyrant making you get up at this early hour,” he said, smiling at her through the dimness.

“Yeah, something like that,” she giggled, thinking about how exceptionally adorable he was when he felt comfortable enough.

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep in here. I’m sorry,” Zayn said quietly.

“Don’t… don’t apologize for that,” she said, her smile dropping off her face and her heart sinking.

“I’m sorry for last night,” he continued to apologize.

“What part?” She asked hesitantly. If he said all of it, she would probably cry.

“For the same part I have already apologized for,” he elaborated.

“I’ve already forgiven you, Mr. Malik,” she said, letting a sly smile turn up her lips. Zayn smiled back at her.

“ _Always a pleasure_ , Miss Mason,” he breathed, leaning in to plant a kiss on her lips.

 

After getting showered and dressed, Katherine was actively making breakfast in the kitchen while Zayn took care of some things in his office. She felt happy and sated and damn near perfect. The smile on her face was real and the song she hummed came naturally.

“I see you’re in one piece this morning. I was a bit worried,” she heard Liam as he came into the kitchen, grabbing a cup of coffee.

“What?” She asked him as her heart began to pound faster in her chest.

“Well, it wasn’t hard to come to conclusions about all the noise coming from your room last night. My brother _wrecked_ you, didn’t he?” Liam said, bouncing his eyebrows at her. Her stomach turned and her face flushed brightly.

“And I thought you weren’t sleeping with him,” Liam said, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

“It’s none of your business,” she snapped at him.

“You’re absolutely right, beautiful. I’m just glad someone was able to break through his icy exterior,” Liam smirked at her.

“Are you finished?” She asked him.

“I’m quite finished,” he laughed, holding his hands up in defense.

“Breakfast is almost ready,” she said, changing the subject quickly.

“Fantastic. I’m out of here after,” he told her.

“Are you?” She asked him.

“I am, love. Headed out to California for a bit,” he said.

“While your step-father lies in a hospital bed?” She asked him.

“Hey, that old man doesn’t give a shit whether I’m there or not. Notice how I’m not walking around in a business suit talking about mergers and acquisitions? Yeah, that’s because, in his eyes, I’m not good enough. I’ve never been. But it’s alright, he’s a bastard anyway,” Liam explained.

“ _Liam_. Have you not gone yet?” Katherine heard Zayn snap at his brother.

“Nah, brother. I’m just filling in your girl on the inner workings of our dysfunctional family,” Liam said, smiling at his brother.

Zayn grumbled something incoherent under his breath and walked toward the breakfast bar, taking a seat. Moments later, Katherine placed an omelet in front of each boy – one mushroom and swiss, and one ham and cheddar.

“Good God man, do you eat nothing else?” Liam asked Zayn.

“I’m a creature of habit,” Zayn quipped before he took his first bite.

“After five mornings of straight omelets, I’ll probably never touch another one,” Liam joked.

“I could have made you something different,” Katherine told him.

“He’ll be quite fine,” Zayn said, side-eyeing his brother.

 

Liam left not long after breakfast, his bag already packed and his one way ticket to Los Angeles booked. Zayn seemed relieved to have him gone. Katherine could only imagine why.

“He wasn’t so bad to have around,” she said to Zayn as he lingered in the kitchen after Liam left. His eyes narrowed at her and she tensed for a moment.

“You know what I mean,” she said to him.

“I was right about why he was here,” Zayn said quietly.

“What do you mean?” Katherine asked.

“His getaway to the west coast? Funded by yours truly,” he said.

“He asked for money?” She asked him.

“Typical Liam. I shouldn’t have expected anything less,” Zayn said, nodding his head.

“There must be something redeeming about him. You must have good memories of him to outweigh the disappointments?” She asked him.

Zayn closed his eyes for a moment and Katherine caught the small smile on his lips.

“What?” She asked him.

“When we were younger, we used to… we used to be in this, uh… band,” Zayn admitted.

“A band?” She gasped playfully.

“More like a singing group, I guess. We used to sing a whole bunch of old pop songs,” Zayn smiled fondly.

“I didn’t know you could sing,” she told him.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Miss Mason,” he countered, smiling wryly at her.

“Well, now you have to sing for me,” she said, quirking her eyebrow at him.

“No,” he said, shaking his head.

“Yes. Sing for me,” she pressed.

“I have work to do, Miss Mason. I do not have time for singing,” he told her as he began to walk away from her.

“Zayn!” She called to him just before he reached his office door.

“Yes, Miss Mason?” He asked, looking back at her.

“I will get you to sing to me, some way, somehow,” she promised him.

He let out a light laugh and disappeared into his office.

 

Things went back to normal in the following days. No more surprise visitors. No more tension between Katherine and Mr. Malik. Things didn’t really changed between them – they weren’t anything more than they were before, but she could feel a noticeable weight lifted off her shoulders when it came to him. His mood seemed lighter as well, which she truly appreciated.

“Mr. Malik?” She called, knocking on his open office door.

“Yes, Miss Mason,” he answered, looking up at her from the document he was reviewing.

“I am headed out to run some errands. Do you need anything?” She asked him.

“Nothing,” he told her.

“Alright,” she said, turning to leave.

“Uh, Miss Mason?” She heard him call to her.

“Yes?” She answered, stepping back into the doorway.

“How long might you be gone?” He asked. Her eyebrows furrowed, giving him an odd look.

“I’m not sure, sir,” she told him honestly.

“What errands do you need to run?” He asked.

“Household ones…” She said vaguely, wondering why he was suddenly so interested.

“Yes. What kind of household errands, Miss Mason?” He asked with obvious annoyance in his tone.

“Uh, grocery shopping. I’ll be stopping at the pharmacy, the post office, and possibly the bank,” she told him, still giving him an odd look. He was never concerned before.

“That’ll take you half the day, yes?” He asked.

“I suppose,” she said, feeling a bit uneasy. He nodded once and went back to reading his document. Katherine stood staring at him in wonder. He was so mysterious all the time.

“That’ll be all, Miss Mason,” he said, turning to look at her again.

“ _Ohh-kay_ ,” she said under her breath and turned to leave.

She felt more than a little weird by their exchange. Was he trying to get rid of her? Or was he just being thorough, knowing where his staff was at all times? If there was one thing she knew, it was that Mr. Malik was a very complicated man.

 

Katherine spent the tail end of the morning and a little bit of the afternoon taking care of all the errands she needed to get done. She finished before she thought she would, pulling Mr. Malik’s very expensive SUV into its designated parking spot in the garage. One of the parking attendants helped her with the groceries, bringing them into the elevator on a rolling cart. If she ever quit or lost the job, she was sure that’s what she’d miss the most – not having to load in her own groceries.

When the elevator door opened to the apartment, the attendant pushed the cart toward the kitchen and began unloading the bags on the countertop as she picked a few of the dying flowers out of the vase by the front door. She figured she might as well check the other fresh flowers in the house to weed out the dying ones. But once she turned the corner to the living room, she stopped in her tracks, seeing Zayn in the living room sitting very closely to a very attractive blonde.

“You are absolutely adorable, darling,” Katherine heard the woman say to him as her hand slipped lovingly down his cheek.

She looked to be in her late thirties or early forties, and wealthy. The amount of jewels she was wearing was staggering. Was this one of his conquests? Was he on a date? Is that why he was trying to get rid of her?

“Oh, I’m sorry…” Katherine stammered, feeling flush.

“Miss Mason, home so soon?” Zayn asked quickly, sounding startled, sitting a little straighter on the couch.

“Yes. I’m sorry. Carry on,” she managed to say as she walked back out of the living room and made it to the kitchen.

The parking attendant was already gone, which was a relief. Katherine threw away the dying flowers in her hand before taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. She in no way had a claim on Zayn, yet it still hurt knowing he was seeing other women behind her back. The least he could do was be honest with her. There was one thing she knew for sure – if he was sleeping around, then she was done. She would not be sleeping with a man that she had no idea where he’s been or who he’s been in.

After a few moments and a few more deep breaths later, Katherine began unpacking the groceries.

“It’s been lovely, darling. I’m so glad you called. We should get together again soon,” Katherine heard the lady say to Mr. Malik as they made their way to the foyer.

Zayn’s voice was too low for her to hear as she eavesdropped, but his face was close to her ear as he spoke and it sent jealousy shooting up her spine. She had the perfect vantage point from the kitchen, but she tried not to watch as the woman hugged him and kissed his cheek. As soon as she was gone, Zayn walked toward the kitchen and Katherine did her best to pretend she didn’t even notice his presence as she finished putting the groceries away. He stood there for a long time watching her. So long that she could no longer pretend he wasn’t there.

“Can I help you with something, Mr. Malik?” She asked curtly.

“Is there a problem?” He asked, sending her a _watch-your-tone_ type of look.

“No problem, sir. I’m just doing my job, as you can see. Because I am an employee. You are my employer, right?” Katherine said, rambling a little bit because she was angry.

“Noted,” he said sharply, giving her another brash look before he walked out of the kitchen all together.

She took another deep breath and let it out hard. This job was starting to get under her skin. But then again, she knew it wasn’t the job – it was the lothario that employed her.

That evening Katherine had dinner made and the kitchen cleaned up before Mr. Malik even came to the table. She laid out his place setting perfectly and dished up his food right before informing him, in the most polite and professional tone, that his dinner was ready. She then made sure she didn’t step foot out of her bedroom for the rest of the night.

 

The next morning she woke up from sharp pains in her abdomen. She didn’t even want to get out of bed because she felt like total garbage, but she knew she had to. The megalomaniac needed his god damn omelet. When she finally decided to start her day, she began making the bed like she did every morning. It was then that she noticed spots of blood on the white sheets where she slept. Realizing it had to have come from her, she went to the bathroom, only to find she was having her period – quite heavier than she ever had it before. She shrugged it off, thinking maybe it was something to do with the new birth control she was on.

She got ready for the day and made it to the kitchen, still feeling a little off. It was like she was in a cold sweat, and she was still having the sharp pains in her abdomen.

“Good morning, Miss Mason,” Zayn said sternly as he walked into the kitchen, a bit more prematurely than usual.

“Mr. Malik,” she said curtly, still upset about the day before.

“You’re not looking so good this morning, Miss Mason. Are you feeling well?” He asked, stepping up to her, only to place the back of his hand on her forehead.

“I’m fine,” she said, pushing his hand away from her face.

“You’re not warm, but you’re a white as a ghost,” he pointed out.

“I’m f—,” she grumbled, but her words cut off.

Katherine looked up at him, her breathing becoming labored and her vision blurring. A second later, she collapsed in his arms, the spatula that was in her hand clattering to the floor.

“Katherine, what’s wrong? What’s the matter?” She heard Zayn ask, panic in his voice, but she was in no position to answer him.

“Higgins! Higgins, get in here!” Zayn shouted out to his head of security.

“Call an ambulance,” she heard him say just before she lost consciousness.


End file.
